Les douze queues du Dieu Renard
by princessMimiko
Summary: [Chapitre 3 en ligne]Naruto se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki sous le nez de Sai! Ses amies décident de partir à sa rescousse, même s'ils viennent d'apprendre ce qu'est vraiment Naruto... Même?
1. Les Onze…En fait non, les Douze

Les douze queues du Dieu Renard

Auteur : Mimiko, Avec le caractère « mimi » : oreille et « ko » : enfant. Celle qui faut écouter raconter ses histoires . La vérité est dans la bouche des enfants.  
Série : Naruto  
Genre: Sérieux, je suppose. Peut être un peu catastrophique étant donné que c'est mon premier fanfic de Naruto--. Un peu de sang, enfin vous me connaissait (sourire sadique) aucun remord pour les pôvres petits gardes qui ont le malheur d'apparaître dans mes fics !

Couple : Euh…pas encore !  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto m'appartient autant que celui de Gundam Wing . Autrement dit, il ne m'appartient pas du tout.

Avertissement : forte possibilité de spoiler étant donné que l'histoire commence quelque part pendant la seconde partie de Naruto qui n'est pas encore sortie en France. Disons que de désespoir (envers Sasuke particulièrement, mais j'en dit pas plus !), je décide d'arranger l'histoire à ma sauce, na ! Mais entre mes inventions et la réalité, vous ne saurez pas faire la différence, alors vous pouvez quand même lire sans trop de problème !

Chapitre 1 : Les Onze…En fait non, les Douze.

La nuit était tombée sur le village. Une nuit chaude et humide comme seule Konoha pouvait connaître, nichée au creux d'une forêt dans un pays jouissant d'un climat purement tropical. Les deux ninja moyenne classe qui prenait leur tours de veille sur la plus haute tour de garde, surplombant la falaise où était sculptée les visages des cinq Hokage, s'effondrèrent sans un bruit. Leur sang coulant le long des escaliers auraient pût prévenir celui qui était au niveau inférieur, mais le ninja était étendu devant un bureau et soupirait de bonheur au vent frais que lui apportait son petit ventilateur. Il subit donc le même sort.

Les deux silhouettes enveloppées de longs manteau noir bordée de motif de nuages rouges, plus silencieuse que jamais ne jetèrent aucun regard à leur victimes. On vit seulement une lame de katana maculée de rouge disparaître dans un des replis du manteau sans le tacher d'aucune manière.

Ils sortirent sur le toit de tolles ondulées d'où ils voyaient la totalité du village.

Quelque part se trouvaient Kyubi. Ils le sentaient.

Quelque part au milieu de toutes les maisons, se trouvaient en effet l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki, d'où le jeune homme se retournait encore et encore, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il finit par se mettre sur le dos, les bras replié sous sa tête, regardant le tissu étoilé du ciel et le croissant de lune qui éclairait doucement la ville d'un halo bienveillant. Enfin, en général, ce soir là, la lune était brune, presque couleur sang, et semblait plus proche que d'habitude. Naruto se dit que c'était pour ça qu'il sentait le chakra de Kyubi bouillonner. Il le sentait plus que jamais s'enfler le long de ses méridiens dans tout son corps. Et ça lui donnait chaud. Très chaud. Déjà que l'atmosphère était irrespirable malgré les cinq ventilateurs qui travaillait laborieusement dans toute les pièces et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

Sai lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas très prudent d'ouvrir les fenêtres, ce à quoi Naruto avait répondu que s'il n'était pas content il pouvait toujours dormir chez Sasuke, avec toutes les allusions que ça comprenait. Sai n'avait plus rien dit et s'était couché sur son futon, tournant le dos au blond, lui faisant comprendre qu'il boudait.

Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Naruto, Sasuke et Sai s'était détesté dés le premier regard. Et quand Naruto avait proposé la maison des Uchiha pour héberger Sai, le deuxième brun l'avait fusillé du regard et lui avait fait comprendre que si Sai posait le moindre petit doigt de pied dans sa maison, il devrait l'envoyer illico presto à l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Mais tu as des centaines de pièces qui te serve à rien ? Allez soit un peu préteur !

-C'est pas une raison, avait grommelé Sasuke mettant fin à la discussion en tournant les talons.

Naruto avait donc gracieusement prêté le salon de son appartement à Sai après que Sakura ait envoyé Sasuke en orbite d'un coup de poing en le traitant d'égoïste.

Note : Mettre Sasuke au courant de ne plus mettre Sakura en colère… Quoique…ça pouvait être marrant de voir le brun voler dans tout les sens…Songea Naruto en étirant son large sourire inarien (inari : renard).

Le blond tourna la tête vers Sai, dans le salon, son futon coincé entre la table à manger et un mur. Il voyait ses courts cheveux noirs rebiquer sur son coussin pour la grande hilarité de Naruto qui prenait un malin plaisir chaque matin à le complimenter sur sa coupe de cheveux hérisson pendant que Sai noyait son malheur d'habiter avec un démon sous pile nucléaire dans une tasse de café.

Malgré ça, les deux adolescents s'entendaient plutôt bien, et l'un comme l'autre était content d'avoir trouvé un petit/grand frère adoptif. De plus, il fallait avouer que depuis que Sai avait emménagé, l'appartement du protégé d'Iruka n'avait plus l'air d'une montagne de bol de nouilles instantanées aménagées en aire de combat et en aire de couchette.

Sai et ses grands yeux noirs avaient appris l'usage d'une poubelle au jeune ninja et lui avait fait remarqué qu'il était plus simple de retrouver ses affaires dans une pièce moyennement rangée que dans une porcherie. Iruka avait approuvé d'un fier sourire en mettant un balai et une pelle dans les mains de son pupille.

Mauvais souvenir! Mauvais souvenir ! Se corrigea l'esprit de Naruto. Pensée apaisante pour dormir et avoir un corps et un esprit sain pour l'entraînement demain !

Pense entraînement ! Ne sois qu'entraînement…

Quatre kunai déchirèrent soudainement la moustiquaire de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ils se plantèrent de chaque côté de Naruto, une cordelette attachée à chacun où pendait un fuda.

-Fermeture du kekkai ! murmura une voix non loin.

Naruto se leva brusquement et bondit attraper ses armes, quand il fut rejeté en arrière par un mur invisible qui lui brûla les avant bras qu'il avait étendu devant lui par réflexe. Le renvoyant sur un autre mur invisible qui le jeta à terre, le dos de son pyjama carbonisé.

Sai fut debout en un quart de seconde, sous son long kimono jade qu'il utilisait pour dormir il sortit une rangée de shuriken et se mit en position de combat. Il avait entendu le cri étouffé de Naruto, deux pas sur le côté lui apprirent que celui-ci était inconscient à terre, un froncement de sourcils qu'il était pris dans un kekkai. Il fallait le briser, se dit-il en avisant les quatre kunai qui entourait le blond.

Mais a peine eut il fait un mouvement que deux silhouette traversèrent le mur d'en face et que l'une d'entre elle balancèrent Naruto sur son épaule. De l'autre silhouette, le jeune ninja ne voyait que des yeux rouges où brillaient trois flammes. Il avait déjà vu ce regard dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il ne l'aimait pas. En plus, celui-ci avait quelque chose de malsain qui ne lui revenait pas.

-Lâchez Naruto tout de suite ! Les menaça Sai en sortant une courte épée de la main qui ne tenait pas déjà des armes.

Ce a quoi répondit un petit gloussement typiquement féminin qui lui apprit que contre toute les apparences, l'une des deux silhouettes n'était pas de sexe masculin. Ou était un castrat.

Il y eu trois seconde de flottement où Sai se demanda sérieusement si c'était possible. Puis la silhouette qui tenait Naruto sortit un long katana de son manteau, le tendit vers Sai, puis d'un simple mouvement, trancha la pièce en quatre morceau. Sai fut projeté sans ménagement à travers deux murs et fut sérieusement touché au niveau de son bras gauche qui pendait, sanguinolent, à ses côtés.

En soi, traverser deux murs n'était rien, surtout quand on fréquentait Sakura. Mais le sabre de ce ninja était redoutable et ses lames de chakras auraient de quoi faire pâlir la moitié des ninjas d'élites.

Les deux manteaux noir, pensant le jeune homme hors d'état de nuire, sortirent de la maison par là où ils étaient rentrés et sautèrent sur l'immense aigle qui les attendaient.

Sai ne fit ni un ni deux et sortant son crayon de son kimono qui semblait contenir des tas d'autres choses, il dessina rapidement à son tour un aigle sur une feuille de papier volante. Joignant son chakra à la page, l'aigle sorti du papier et Sai d'un saut fut sur son dos. Ils s'envolèrent à la poursuite des ravisseurs.

Le lendemain, Sasuke et Sakura attendaient comme à leur habitude Kakashi qui avait son habituelle heure de retard, étendus sous un chêne qui leur offrait un peu de fraîcheur. Sasuke se releva en position assise et consulta sa montre en fronçant les sourcils :

-Naruto a 15 minutes de retard, maugréa t-il en se relaissant tomber, faisant preuve d'une impatience plus présente qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qui s'expliquait bien au fait que Kakashi devait les entraîner pour passer l'examen de moyenne classe qui avait lieu dans une semaine. De leur équipe, seule Sakura était moyenne classe. Elle avait passé l'examen pendant que Naruto était parti s'entraîner avec Maître Jiraya et que Sasuke était encore sous l'emprise d'Orochimaru. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec la cinquième pour son entraînement quotidien, mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'attendre Kakashi avec Naruto, Sasuke et Sai. Principalement pour éviter que ces trois là s'entretuent avant l'arrivé du professeur. Et aujourd'hui elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait. Mais l'absence de Naruto et de Sai inquiétait autant la jeune fille que le brun. Naruto préférerait se laisser jeter dans de la lave en fusion que de rater une séance d'entraînement. Et pour la forme, il arrivait toujours en avance en espérant que Kakashi aurait, pour une fois, une envolé de promptitude.

-Peut être est-il malade ? Déclara t'elle au bout de trente minutes alors que Sasuke nouait trois morceaux d'herbes en tresse.

-Lui ? C'est Terminator à ce niveau là… répliqua Sasuke qui attrapait plus de rhume que Sakura et Naruto réunis.

-Oui, et puis Sai-kun serrait là lui au moins… C'est bizarre qu'ils soient absent tout les deux. Il s'est peut être encore fourré dans des problèmes…

-Bonjour la jeunesse ! fit Kakashi en arrivant enfin, ponctuel à sa coutume. Vous devinerez jamais : je me suis encore perdu !

Il fut étonné de ne pas voir une tornade blonde du nom d'Uzumaki lui foncer dessus en l'haranguant sur le mauvais exemple qu'il donnait et que son excuse il leur avait fait plusieurs fois de suite.

-Et bien ? Où sont Naruto-kun et Sai-kun ? demanda t'il en remarquant aussi que Sasuke était bien sage.

-Aucune idée, grommela ce dernier.

-Sakura-chan ?

-Il ne sont pas arrivé, lui répondit elle en se levant.

Elle remarqua pendant un instant le froncement de front soucieux de son ancien professeur. Tiens ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais il refuse d'en parler… S'il ne me dis rien, Tsunade-sama le fera pour lui !

Kakashi frappa dans ses mains et enjoignit Sasuke à se lever.

-Bon ! On va commencer sans eux ! Sakura-chan, si tu les voit, tu leur diras que nous sommes dans la zone d'entraînement 14. Et s'il vienne ici…

Le ninja de niveau supérieur prit une feuille de papier et griffonna un mot dessus avant de l'attacher avec un kunai à l'arbre.

-Allez, Sasuke-kun, on va profiter que nous soyons seul pour revoir un peu ton Chidori…

Sakura les regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre le chemin de la tour principale ou l'attendait la Cinquième. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et entra discrètement en remarquant qu'elle était en réunion avec trois Anbus, les ninja d'élites.

Tsunade fit signe à la jeune fille aux cheveux rose de venir prés d'elle. Elle glissa au niveau du bureau, un peu intimidée par les masques d'animaux aux yeux noirs des invités.

- Haruno Sakura, la saluèrent t'ils parce que ses talents de guérisseuse et son statut de disciple de Tsunade l'avaient petit à petit fait connaître, avant de continuer leurs discussions. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la cause de cette intrusion, mais nous allons continuer à enquêter.

-Bien, fit l'Hokage, la tête appuyée sur ses mains jointes devant elle. Par mesure de sécurité, je vais placer un ninja de niveau supérieur à chaque tour de garde, mais je doute qu'il ou ils reviennent.

Les anbus prirent congés et Sakura se retrouva seule avec son maître.

-Tsunade-sama, que se passe t-il ?

La jeune femme plus si jeune que ça en vérité soupira :

- On s'est introduit cette nuit dans le village. Trois ninja moyenne classe ont été tué, ainsi qu'un de niveau supérieur qui faisaient la garde. Impossible de savoir qui et pourquoi, termina t'elle. Apparemment, il n'y a pas d'autres morts ou disparu de déclaré.

Sakura se demanda intérieurement si elle devait parler de l'absence de Naruto et de Sai ce matin, mais qui voudrait du mal à ces deux là ? Ce n'était que deux aspirants ninja dont le seul ennemi connu était Orochimaru qui a présent gisait quelque part dans le fleuve « Tsuki » ou dans l'estomac d'un crocodile (1).

Donc elle n'en fit pas mention, pensant que si Kakashi ne s'était pas affolé, c'était qu'il avait pensé à la même chose.

-Kakashi semblait soucieux ce matin ? Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Quelle commère tu fais Sakura-chan ! ria t'elle. Hatake a décidé de redevenir Anbu une fois que ses dernières élèves seront devenu moyenne classe !

-Autrement dit, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun et Sai-kun…

-Hmm, cela va me donner envie de les qualifier d'office pour compter Hatake Kakashi dans mes rangs de ninja d'élite ! Et Dieux seuls savent qu'on a besoin de lui ! C'est un vrai génie ! Bon maintenant Sakura-chan, au boulot ! Nous allons travailler le ressoudage de certains os délicat !

Ainsi dit, elle montra à Sakura un chien étendu sur une table.

-Ce ne serrait pas un Inuzuka ? demanda en frissonnant Sakura, fixant le chiot qui lui faisait penser à Akamaru quand il était encore petit.

-Exact, il s'est cassé la patte en s'entraînant avec le petit Ashiato (2) Inuzuka.

Ashiato était le petit frère de Kiba, Sakura ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait si elle ratait son opération sur le petit chien. Travailler sur un être vivant avait des risques et des périls mais la jeune fille trouvait cela hasardeux de la laisser s'entraîner sur un animal qui faisait parti de la meute de Tsume Inuzuka, la TERRIBLE mère de Kiba.

Finalement après deux heures de minutie et de prudence, Sakura laissa le chiot vagabonder dans la pièce avec une petite attèle.

-Tu t'améliores, la félicita Tsunade en posant une assiette remplie de lait prés du chiot.

-Pour le coup, j'avais un peu de pression !

-Un ninja médical doit être capable d'agir bien, rapidement, malgré la pression et la situation, récita Tsunade à sa disciple avant de caresser affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille. A travers Sakura, c'était elle qu'elle voyait. Avec des années de moins, une fougue et une soif d'apprendre étonnante. Peut être que finalement, ce serrait Sakura sa descendante et non pas Naruto ! Pensa t'elle en rigolant intérieurement de la tête que ferait le blond si cela arrivait.

De l'autre côté du village, Sasuke s'effondra sur un tronc d'arbre tranché, haletant, sa peau collante de sueur. En vérité, Kakashi ne l' avait pas entraîné qu'au chidori, mais seulement après vingt tour de carrière, cinquante pompes qu'il passa sur son dos à lire le tome 6 du paradis du batifolage, et passé en série tout ses techniques ninpo.

Le jeune homme était à bout et se demandait vaguement comment ça se faisait qu'il n'était pas mort, tout son chakra épuisé.

Il releva les mèches noires qui lui tombait sur le front et leva la tête vers son professeur qui s'était approché de lui.

-Kakashi-sama ?

-On va aller jeter un petit coup d'œil chez Naruto-kun, déclara celui-ci en tendant une main vers son élève pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Ils quittèrent la carrière pour entrer dans la ville, qui a cette heure là était très animées par les enfants qui quittaient les bancs de l'école et ceux qui terminaient leur entraînement en jouant dans les ruelles ou encore en prenant un goûter bien mérité au salon de thé « Tooshitsu » (3) ou aux buvettes longeant la rue.

En empruntant la rue principale, puis en obliquant à droite et à la deuxième à gauche, on arrivait devant l'appartement où logeait Naruto et Sai.

Ils montèrent les nombreux étages, Sasuke essayant de ne pas montrer sa fatigue et arrivèrent devant le mur où Sai s'était encastré. Kakashi jura alors au grand étonnement de Sasuke car le flegme était probablement un synonyme de « Kakashi », et lui montra au sol, les traces de sang bien visible. Sasuke lui montra alors le trou dans le mur opposé et entra avec prudence par celui-ci dans le salon de Naruto. La plupart des meubles étaient bon pour faire du petit bois, et le mur entre la chambre et cette pièce avait été détruit, ne laissant qu'une porte qui ne tenait plus qu'à un gond. Le jeune homme fut partiellement rassuré en voyant que le seul sang qui avait été versé était celui de Sai quand il avait traversé les parois.

-Etrange, le mur du fond de la chambre de Naruto-kun est intact…Déclara Kakashi qui s'était faufilé sans bruit auprès du brun.

-C'est de là que venait l'attaque, conclut alors Sasuke en observant les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver son compagnon assommé sous un morceau de table.

-Ils sont parties il y a longtemps, lui indiqua Kakashi en remarquant sa manœuvre. Le sang est sec…probablement depuis cette nuit. Tu ne le trouveras pas ici.

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur que Kakashi élucida d'un geste de la main en sortant de l'appartement.

-Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi a-t-on attaqué Sai et Naruto ? Insista t-il en quittant à son tour la pièce par le trou qui portait avec exactitude la forme de Sai.

Le professeur resta silencieux un moment, avant de rectifier les dires du garçon :

-« Pourquoi a-t-on enlevé Naruto ? » serait plus juste. Mais cette réponse, tu n'es pas en mesure de le savoir. Quand à qui ? Je dirais que ça ne peut être que l'Akatsuki pour passer aussi inaperçu. Quand à Sai, il est presque sur qu'il doit être sur les traces de ton ami.

Sasuke ne releva pas la suggestion du mot « ami », mais compris soudain pourquoi il s'était senti si mal à l'aise quand il était entré dans le salon.

-Mon frère était là. Vous le sentez aussi, non ? Le Sharingan…

Kakashi leva la tête songeusement. Bien sur qu'il le sentait. Et maintenant il savait pourquoi quatre ninjas étaient morts hier soir. Il devait en référer sur le champ à la Cinquième.

-Sasuke-kun, rentre chez toi, je vais prévenir l'Hokage de la disparition de Naruto et de Sai.

-Mais ! Sensei ! Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que dans une bourrasque, celui-ci disparut.

Pff, c'est toujours la même chose, il me prend pour un gamin et ne me dis rien du tout !

Il descendit les escaliers, penaud, en se demandant une fois encore pourquoi l'Akatsuki s'intéressait autant à Naruto. Au point même de l'enlever ! Cela faisant un petit moment que Sasuke avait cessé de faire sa petite crise de jalousie envers celui-ci. Cette même jalousie qui l'avait fait rejoindre les rang d'Orochimaru. Mais cette question revenait toujours dans son esprit : Qu'est ce que Naruto avait de si spécial ?

Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour son…ami. Après tout, l'Akatsuki n'était pas connu pour rendre les corps dans leurs états initiaux. Et si jamais ils osaient faire quoi que ce soit à Naruto, Sakura et lui leurs balanceraient ses serpents et ses limaces au cul jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus reconnaissable.

Voilà qui était dit ! Maintenant, Sasuke devait mettre au courant la jeune fille précédemment citée, c'était la moindre des choses.

En traversant l'allée principale, il finit par la trouver en compagnie d'Ino Yamanaka, de Hinata Hyuuga et de Rock Lee en train d'échanger les derniers potins de la ville au comptoir d'un bistrot. Il s'approcha pour écouter un instant. Sakura était en train de leur parler de morts :

-4 Ninjas, dont 1 Jounins (ninja de niveau superieur) qui montaient la garde ont été tué hier soir…

Voilà encore quelque chose que Kakashi avait oublié de lui préciser.

-…On ne sait pas pourquoi ni qui…

-Si maintenant on sait, l'interrompit Sasuke, furieux que Kakashi n'est pas proposé d'aller voir Naruto avant l'entraînement.

-Sasuke-kun ? Tu as terminé l'entraînement avec… Commença Sakura avant d'être coupée par Ino qui sauta dans les bras du brun avec un tonitruant « BONJOUR SASUKE CHERI ». Ce a quoi le jeune homme répondit en repoussant la sangsue sur sa chaise.

-Naruto a été enlevé hier soir par l'Akatsuki.

Il y eut un petit silence méditatif de la part de l'assemblée cherchant si 1 : Sasuke était réellement sérieux, si 2 : ce n'était pas le premier avril, si 3 : il n'avait pas bu d'alcool.

Kiba Inuzuka accompagné de Akamaru et de Shino Aburame passèrent alors par là et s'arrêtèrent devant leurs amies enfermé dans le mutisme.

-Salut ! Comment ça… ?

Kiba reçut presque immédiatement un missile aux cheveux noir qui se mit à sangloter dans ses bras :

-Nooon ! Narutooo-kun va mourrrirr !

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Hinata-chan ? fit Shino en levant légèrement un sourcil perplexe à ceux qui assis sur les chaises commençaient à réaliser que Hinata n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu dis Sasuke-kun ? Demanda Sakura en sautant de sa chaise.

-A une époque, tu ne doutais pas une seconde de ce que je disais, répliqua le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Oui, mais j'ai changée, et Sai-kun ?

-Disparu lui aussi. Kakashi-sensei pense qu'il est à la poursuite de Naruto.

-Naruto a disparut ? demanda Kiba, légèrement à côté des ses pompes, arborant un visage on ne peut plus stupide alors qu'Hinata se mouchait dans son manteau.

Celle-ci se retourna vers ses amis et brandit le poing aussi haut que le pouvait sa timidité.

-Il faut aller le sauver !

Sa proposition fut acclamée par un cri de guerre venant de Lee.

-Vous êtes malade ! Répliqua Ino. C'est un travail pour des ninjas de niveau supérieur, pas des moyennes classes plus ou moins allumés !

-Ino, a force de fréquenter Shikamaru, tu deviens aussi pessimiste que lui, lui fit remarquer Sakura d'un ton moqueur.

-Je ne fréquente PAS Shikamaru ! répliqua t'elle en cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les rougeur qui s'étendaient sur ses joues.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lee en boxant le vide, pris d'un regain d'énergie.

Sakura et Sasuke échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu, avant que la jeune fille déclare haut et fort leurs pensées communes :

-On va d'abord chercher Kakashi-sensei !

-Tu vois Chôji, depuis que Orochimaru a disparu, la paix est revenu à Konoha, et moi je n'ai plus aucun moyen de prouver à mon père ma valeur en tant que ninja moyenne classe, grommela Shikamaru Nara a côté de son ami, qui assit à une table, dévorait un plat de nouilles au porc en écoutant le jeune homme se plaindre.

-Mouich chui chaccord chavec choi… Répondit il la bouche pleine.

-Quel galère… Il va encore dire quand je rentrerais que je suis bon qu'à amener les cerfs à l'étang, et encore ! Pff, si seulement il pouvait y avoir un peu d'action…

-D'habitude tu n'es pas content quand il y en a, déclara Chôji en s'étonnant du changement brutal de son meilleur ami. Shikamaru eut un petit sourire.

-C'est clair que je préfère jouer au shogi sur ma terrasse, au calme, que crapahuter dans les arbres et les hautes herbes. Mais c'est mon père le problème. Il est franchement déçu et ça, ça craint plus que d'avoir de la boue jusqu'au cou…

Chôji attrapa un morceau de maille du T-shirt de Shikamaru en pointant le doigts vers la rue :

-En parlant d'animation, c'est pas Ino là bas qui cours avec la bande à Kiba ?

-Pitié ne me parle pas d'Ino… fit Shikamaru sans même se retourner.

-Mais si, ça a l'air important, insista assez Chôji pour que le jeune homme se décide à tourner la tête vers sa partenaire.

-Ah ouais tiens, finit il par dire en fixant les mines inquiètes de la troupe qui se dirigeait tout droit vers l'école.

D'un geste, il s'empara du bras de son ami et sauta de sa chaise :

-Allez, viens ! On va voir ce qui se passe !

-Ah mais non ! J'ai pas fini mes… Oooh j'aurais pas dû t'en parler, se maudit le garçon aux cheveux châtains clair en regardant avec regret son assiette à moitié terminée.

Si Néji Hyuga et Tenten avait été étonné lorsqu'ils avaient vu surgir Kakashi Hatake au beau milieu du bureau de la Cinquième où ils faisaient leurs rapport de leurs dernières mission ( escorter la femme du gouverneur du pays du feu et son abominable chat pouvaient tenir plus d'une corvée que d'une mission, mais ce dernier s'était trouvé assez impitoyable pour laisser en souvenir à Néji quatre cisailles à la joue pouvant rivaliser avec les cicatrices de Naruto.), et de s'être fait expulsé de la dite-salle sans préavis comme des malpropres, quel ne fut par leur surprise de voir arriver vingt minutes après toute la bande des ninjas de leur année, presque au complet.

Tenten, qui empêchait le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs de byakuganiser la porte du bureau, arrêta de tourner autour de son ami pour se tourner vers eux, qui a bout de souffle d'avoir couru si vite, s'effondrèrent soit sur le mur, soit par terre.

-Eh bien qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Il y avait un marathon de course à pied aujourd'hui ? Continua t'elle avec un léger sourire moqueur qui s'effaça devant l'air goguenard de Kiba, qui par un geste fort peu poli, l'envoya se faire foutre.

-Kiba-kun…Protesta doucement Hinata, à bout de souffle.

Néji, entendant la petite voix de sa cousine, daigna porter un peu d'intérêt à ce qu'il se passait et balaya de ses yeux blancs le groupe.

-C'est Naruto-kun et Sai-kun…Commença Sakura en se relevant.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont encore écrit des cochonneries sur la sculpture de la cinquième, la dernière fois, elle les as frappé si fort qu'ils ont atterrit dans la demeure familiale des Hyugas. Le trou dans le parquet et dans le toit n'est toujours pas réparé, râla Néji en fronçant les sourcils, l'air gêné.

-Si Néji nii-san (4)râle, c'est parce que la pièce en question, c'était sa chambre, glissa Hinata à ses amis.

Sakura brandit les poings, l'air outragé :

-Est ce que je suis la seule ici à croire que Naruto-kun et Sai-kun ne sont pas des pervers !

-Oui, répliqua Sasuke sans pitié.

-Non, moi je suis sur que…La réplique d'Hinata baissa crescendo de volume, se perdant dans le silence en murmure inaudible.

-Naruto et Sai ont été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, rappela Lee alors que tout le monde semblait parti sur le débat.

-QUOI ! Firent en chœur Shikamaru, Chôji, Tenten et Néji.

-Tiens Shikamaru, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ino qui semblait l'avoir tout juste remarqué. Et Choji aussi ?

-On vous a suivi, esquiva le brun, comment se fait il que l'Akatsuki ai pût…

-Chut ! L'interrompit Néji en s'approchant de la porte de la salle de réunion, Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma et Maître Gai discutent dans le bureau.

-Maitre Gai ?

Lee fut aussitôt bâillonné par Tenten, évitant là, l'avalanche d'éloges qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la bouche du génie du Taijutsu.

-Je vais essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres, déclara Néji en utilisant le byakugan. Ils virent son regard se crisper et des veines émerger de sous sa peau. Le jeune homme avait un regard franchement terrifiant dans ses moments là. Durant le temps qu'il utilisa sa technique, personne dans le couloir n'osa ouvrir la bouche :

-Il parle de Naruto : comme quoi ils le pensaient en sécurité à Konoha et que dans leurs recherches des démons à queues, ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils oseraient venir jusque là. Les démons à queues ?

-Le Shukaku que possède Gaara est un Itchibi, le démon à une queue, intervint Sakura avant que Néji, concentré à mort reprenne :

-Apparemment ils se disputent. La Cinquième dit qu'elle pensaient Kyubi en sécurité ici.

-Kyubi est ici ? Frémit Ino en cherchant instinctivement quelque chose à se rattraper.

-Maître Gai est en train de dire qu'on aurait dû l'isoler, le cacher, mais Kakashi n'a pas l'air d'accord, d'après lui Naruto a déjà assez souffert de son isolement dû au fait qu'il est en réalité…

Néji s'arrêta de parler, et même si son teint était naturellement pâle, celui ci devint livide.

-Euh…

-Eh bien quoi ? Rugit Tenten, secouant presque son camarade.

-…J'ai dû mal comprendre…

-Allez il a dit quoi ?

Sasuke en aurait presque écharpé le jeune homme si celui-ci n'était un des plus fort ninja du village. Il sentait que Néji avait la réponse a la plupart de ses questions et qu'il allait enfin savoir ce que Naruto avait de si spécial, pourquoi son frère le recherchait et pourquoi Orochimaru s'en inquiétait. Qu'était Naruto en réalité ?

-… Le démon Kyubi…

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Qui s'allongea comme les ombres alors que le soleil se couchait. Chacun mûrissant la déclaration intérieurement. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins attendu à quelque chose d'incroyable, mais pas a CA !

Néji fut le premier a se remettre du choc et, re-orientant ses yeux opalins vers la porte, il essaya de secouer un peu ses camarades.

-Je vais voir si je me suis pas trompé…

-Il y a fort peu de chance, réagit Shikamaru, en fait ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.

-Il a raison Néji-kun, déclara Tenten, tu te souviens que tu m'avais dit que lors de ton combat avec Naruto, son chakra s'était matérialisé en espèce de neuf fouets autour de lui. Ce n'était pas des fouets, c'était probablement les neuf queues de Kyubi !

Le brun hocha la tête. Comme avait dit Shikamaru, ça expliquait en effet bien des choses. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le reste de ses camarades. Ino et Kiba avait le visage crispé. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir à quoi il pensait. Du groupe, c'était probablement les Yamanaka et les Inuzuka qui avaient le plus souffert des attaques du démon renard. Sakura et Sasuke restaient silencieux, voire interdit. Comme si soudainement tout pour eux s'éclaircissait. Choji et Shino avait l'air de s'en foutre, mais ça ne devait être qu'une impression, quant à Hinata, elle avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Je vais quand même vérifier, se reprit le jeune homme. Alors, alors… La Cinquième est en train de dire quelque chose… Ca a l'air important, nos maîtres sont silencieux : …Néji Hyuga, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il était impoli d'écouter aux portes…

Il recula brutalement de la porte, le teint cramoisi de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. La dite porte où il ne fallait pas écouter s'ouvrit sur un maître Gai au visage sombre. Celui-ci posa la main sur la tête de son protégé :

-Néji…Je pensais t'avoir appris à être plus discret que ça…Pleurnicha t'il en emmêlant les cheveux du brun qui le repoussa en remettant ses mèches en place.

Kurenai arriva à son tour et invita le groupe à entrer.

Ils entrèrent la tête basse, peu fier d'avoir été pris en tord, et carrément terrifié par le regard furieux du Hokage. Sasuke subit en prime un regard noir de la part de Kakashi semblant dire « Je t'avais dit de rentrer chez toi ». Mais le brun ne se laissa pas démonter et releva le menton fièrement en attitude de défi. Menton que lui fit descendre Sakura aussi sec :

-Tu es fou, vaut mieux pas contrarier Tsunade-sama quand elle est dans cet état là ! Chuchota t-elle.

-Puis-je savoir depuis quand épiez vous notre conversation ? Demanda le Hokage, son regard tueur passant par chacun des ninjas, leur rappelant qu'elle pouvait les expédier à Suna no Kuni d'une pichenette.

-Vous voulez savoir si on sait que Naruto Uzumaki est Kyubi ? Demanda tout simplement Shikamaru avec son grand sens logique.

-Alors vous savez…

-POURQUOI VOUS…Commença Kiba avant de recevoir un coup de poing entre les côtes donné par Shino qui avait bien compris qui était la Cinquième.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi, fit Sakura en avançant d'un pas. En tant que ninja médical je veux aller à la poursuite des kidnappeurs de Naruto et le ramener ici !

Le ton de sa voix était sur et posé, bien que la Sakura-interieur criait : « QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DIIIIIIIIIIT ! ELLE VA ME METTRE EN CHARPIIIIIIIEEEE ! »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la cinquième se mit à rire doucement.

-Voyons Sakura-chan, tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'une équipe a été mise en place pour sauver Sasuke ?

-Oui, il n'avait pas de ninja médical, répondit d'un air buté Sakura. Et même si je suis seule je…

-Tu ne serras pas toute seule, répliqua Sasuke en avançant lui aussi d'un pas, je viens avec toi !

-Mais…Commença le Hokage.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment chiante ! S'exclama Ino avant de la rejoindre à son tour. Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser briller seule devant Sasuke ! Je viens aussi !

-Mais…

-Si Ino y va, nous venons aussi ! Répliqua Shikamaru en traînant Choji à sa suite. Un Choji qui n'avait rien dit, mais qui apparemment n'avait pas le choix. J'ai déjà organisé la première équipe de secours. Maintenant ça me connaît !

-Mais…

-Je veux sauver Naruto moi aussi ! Réagit Hinata en se glissant entre Sakura et Ino qui se disputait en se tirant les cheveux (« Viens pas si c'est uniquement pour Sasuke Mauvaise herbe ! » « T'es tellement nouille gros front que tu t'en sortiras pas sans moi ! »)

-Mais…

-Nous on suivra de même Hinata, car on est une équipe ! Sembla se réveiller Kiba, et, tout en étant approuvé par Akamaru, lui et Shino rejoignirent leur co-équipière.

-Mais…

-Je dois protéger Hinata, déclara Néji en s'approchant à son tour du groupe. Et puis c'est mieux que les missions du moment… Et non Lee, c'est pas pour Naruto que je fais ça !

-Mais…

-Où Néji va, je viens ! S'exclama Tenten en se mettant à ses côtés. Rapidement rejointe par Lee.

-Mais…

Sakura regarda ses amis avec fierté et se posta devant eux :

-Nous sommes onze Tsunade-sama ! Nous ne pouvons pas perdre ainsi !

-Niveau furtivité, ça va pas être du gâteau, remarqua Asuma en coinçant une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres. Au fond, il était étonné par la réaction de son équipe.

-Aucune importance ! Grogna Kiba. Qui oserait attaquer un groupe aussi balèze que le notre ?

-On se le demande, finit par rigoler Tsunade, plus amusée au fond qu'en colère. Allez c'est d'accord ! A condition de veiller les uns sur les autres ! Le capitaine de l'équipe sera Néji Hyuga, étant le plus gradé.

Kiba regarda le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs sourire de son habituel sourire moqueur et Akamaru, derrière lui en grogna.

-BAH C'est pas juste !

-Reviens dire ça le jour où tu seras ninja de niveau supérieur ! Fit Tenten en lui tirant la langue.

-Eh bien ça promet, remarqua Maitre Gai à Kakashi qui restait de marbre.

-Dans ce cas là, c'est à moi de choisir le nom du groupe ! Décida Kiba après s'être fait méchamment byakuganiser, nous serons les onze queues du dieu renard !

-HEINN ? Firent en chœur toute l'assemblé. POURQUOI UN NOM ? ET POURQUOI CE NOM ?

-Kyubi a neuf queues, lui rappela généreusement Sakura.

-Oui mais nous, on est onze ! Et on vole au secours de Naruto qui est en réalité Kyubi ! Et Dieu ça le fait mieux que démon. Perso je me demande qui irait sauver un démon ! S'expliqua Kiba.

-Tu viens de me donner une idée Kiba Inuzuka… Si vous acceptez, désormais, chacun d'entre vous serez les gardes du corps de Naruto. Cela devrait régler bien des problèmes sur la question de si Naruto doit rester à Konoha.

-GENIAL ! Repris Kiba, je savais que mon nom de groupe était génial ! Nous sommes les onze queues du dieu renard !

Quand il eut finit de le brailler dans tout les sens, il dû s'apercevoir que personne ne l'écoutait.

Soudain, les portes du bureau s'ouvrir sur une silhouette svelte :

-Douze. Dans ce cas nous serrons douze, déclara Sai en s'appuyant à la porte, son bras toujours blessé. Je sais où ils ont amené Naruto !

Prochain chapitre : Les rivaux s'endorment sans mourir ?

Le mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : Ca devait bien arriver un jour…

Trowa : Ca se présentait…

Duo : Bah, après tout on s'en fout ça nous fait des vacances à nous !

Les persos de Naruto : SANS CŒUR ! ET LA SOLIDARITE ?

Duo : Que dalle, c'est chacun pour soi dans ces cas là !

Heero (sourire) : on va se faire un cinéma ?

Duo : YEH ! On a le temps, d'ici qu'elle s'en remette !

Wufei : Et qu'elle attaque le chapitre 2.

Naruto : Bon bein on a pas besoin de moi non plus, alors est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

Quatre : Tu aimes les films d'espionnages ?

Wufei : Oh NON ! Ne me dite pas qu'on va se revoir un de ces vieux James Bond qu'Heero affectionne tant !

Naruto : Vous aimez les ramens ?

Heero : Oui.

Naruto : Alors je crois qu'on va s'entendre !

Sakura : Et dire qu'on fais tout ça pour le sauver…

Shikamaru : Ouais ça craint, on sait. On voit bien que c'est une idée à Kiba.

Kiba : REPETE UN PEUUUU ?

Shikamaru : Moi aussi j'aime les ramens.

(1) XP N'est ce pas Arisa ?

(2) Ashiato : « empreinte de pas »

(3) « De nature sucré »

(4) Nii-san : grand frère. Nee-san: Grande soeur.


	2. Les rivaux s’endorment sans mourir ?

Les Douze Queues du Dieu Renard 

Auteur : Mimiko, la conteuse maléfique.  
Série : Naruto  
Genre: Sérieux, un brin d'humour, on s'engueule chez les Yamanaka et c'est Néji qui prend tout dans la gueule. Cohabitation dangereuse entre Sai/Sasuke et Sakura/Ino.

Couple : Référence aux SakuxSasu et au InoxSasu (dans un seul sens bien sur… Ah quel tombeur celui-là !).  
Disclaimer : Univers de Naruto pas à moi, rien à moi. Moi partir pleurer sur mon sort. Mais fic à moi alors pas touche !

Mot de l'auteur : Pour Sajuuk pour l'instant les combats sont pas trop prévus, mais promis, je lirais la fic que tu m'a conseillé.

Pour Mayumie : vivi la cohabitation entre Sai et Sasuke promet bien des engueulades… Héhé !

Pour Murasaki-kun : je le savais mais kitsunien ça ne le fait pas.

Pour tous les autres : Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, je vais faire de mon mieux !

Chapitre 2 : Les rivaux s'endorment sans mourir ?

Sai se demandait s'il avait bien fait de faire une entrée fracassante. Il se demandait aussi s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se faire passer pour mort un jour de plus. Et enfin, il se demandait pourquoi il devait dormir chez Sasuke.

Tout ça en une fraction de seconde. A peine le temps pour Kakashi de prononcer le nom du brun et de faire glapir celui-ci comme une pucelle outragée. A peine le temps pour que Kakashi rajoute que l'appartement de Naruto était en morceau et que le concierge n'ayant pas apprécié, les avait exproprié.

-Je veux pas de ce type chez moi, se reprit Sasuke en vitesse en lançant un double regard noir.

-Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? Demanda leur professeur avec un regard sévère : Ce sera ta punition pour m'avoir désobéi.

-Génial et je banque aussi par la même occasion, fit remarquer Sai sans se laisser démonter par le regard de la mort qui tue la vie de son partenaire.

- Ce serra pour n'avoir pas pu sauver Naruto du premier coup.

-… …

-VOUS ETES INJUSTE KAKASHI-SENSEI !

-Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose…

Le chien et son maître traversèrent les ruelles qui commençaient déjà à être sombre, bondissant sur les toits et à travers les jardins. Kiba, sur le dos d'Akamaru se posait aussi beaucoup de question, il enviait presque son meilleur ami à quatre pattes de n'être pas humain. Bien sur, les Inuzuka pouvait se vanter d'être seulement à moitié homme, mais cette moitié d'homme tiraillait son esprit en ce moment.

En d'autres circonstances, il se serrait laissé griser par le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et passait entre ses cheveux, il aurait hurlé de plaisir à chaque bond et humé les délicieuses odeurs de dîner qui s'échappait des foyers, mélangée à celle non-moins délectable de la nuit.

Mais Naruto était lié à Kyubi. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris le rapport qu'il existait entre eux deux, mais il était réel. LE Kyubi qui avait tué ses grands frères et une partie de sa famille. Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'appréhension qu'avait eu sa mère et sa sœur quand il leurs avait parlé de Naruto pour la première fois.

« _Ne t'approche pas de ce morveux, Kiba. Ne le laisse pas toucher Akamaru !_ »

Bon, bien sur, sa famille avait fini par assimiler le fait que Naruto n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler à chaque instant et qu'il n'était pas foncièrement dangereux. Mais il se demandait la tête que ferait sa mère en apprenant qu'il partait demain-midi à la poursuite de deux gros méchants dangereux rien que pour le sauver.

Décidément, non.

Réagissant à l'anxiété de Kiba, Akamaru lui adressa une petite lape d'encouragement après qu'ils aient passée le porche d'entrée, suivit d'un coup de crane dans son dos quand il mit pied à terre. Kiba serra les poings et s'élança sur la cour pavée qui traversait le jardin presque anéanti par les chiens du clan, et poussa la porte de la demeure.

Il fut aussitôt mis à terre par une dizaine de chiens de toutes tailles venus souhaitée un bon retour à sa maison. Après plusieurs langues baveuses sur son visage et avoir sauté sur chooyaku (1) pour lui mordre l'oreille affectueusement, Kiba se dégagea de la mêlée bondissante et bruyante pour se rendre dans le salon. Mais sa famille était déjà à table et sa mère l'attendait les bras croisée, campée sur ses deux pieds.

-Kiba, tu rentre tard.

-Kaa'san (2), chuis un ninja moyenne classe maintenant, chuis un grand ! Râla le jeune homme en retirant son manteau et en le jetant sur le canapé le plus proche.

-Tant que tu es sous ce toit, tu es sous MA responsabilité, Kiba ! Répliqua Tsume, puis en lui montrant son manteau : Range ça à sa place.

Il soupira en allant de mauvaise grâce l'accrocher au porte-manteau alors que sa mère continuait à l'haranguer sur la conduite que devait avoir un jeune chiot sur son toit.

-Je suis plus un chiot, répéta t-il sans succès, en se disant, que, non, ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de sa mission de demain. Mais ne serrait-ce pas pire qu'elle l'apprenne par elle même quand son ordre de mission arrivera à la maison demain matin ?

Sisisisi…

-…Et j'exige que mon fils soit de retour à la maison avant que l'on commence à dîner. Va te laver les mains. Termina-t-elle en allant rejoindre la table, les chiens qui dévoraient activement leurs croquettes, et qui s'étalaient dans toute la cuisine, se poussant de son chemin.

Kiba n'avait pas cette chance, les chiens le considérant encore comme un chiot, il dut les enjamber du mieux qu'il put pour avoir accès à l'évier.

Prenant le savon et le frottant activement dans ses mains, le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps de mettre les pieds dans le plat. La subtilité n'avait jamais été le fort des Inuzuka.

-Dites, au sujet de Kyubi…

-Kiba tais-toi, grogna presque aussitôt sa mère d'un ton qui frôlait plus de la menace que d'un avertissement. Le savon en sauta des mains de Kiba en rebondissant de façon très cartoon sur le mur d'en face, puis passant au dessus des têtes de son père et de son petit frère, le savon atterrit dans la gamelle du plus gros chien, éparpillant ses croquettes dans toute la salle. Le jeune homme ne s'en aperçut pas sur le coup.

-Mais…

-Ca suffit Kiba, le coupa son père d'un froncement de sourcil.

-Too'san…

Soudain, le garçon se retourna en entendant le grognement sourd d'un des molosses. C'était Kyojin (3), le chien dont les croquettes gisaient sur le parquet.

-Euh, couché… Sois calme. HAAAAAAAAAA OKAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAANNN AIDEEEUUUUH MOIIIII ! Cria Kiba en s'enfuyant, le molosse à ses trousses.

-Ashiato.

-Oui okaa-san ?

-Ne deviens pas comme ton grand frère.

-D'accord.

Autre lieu, ambiance différente parfumée de lys, de camélia et d'eau de rose. La devanture du magasin de fleurs Yamanaka, située au rez-de-chaussée de la maison familiale.

-Tu es sur que ça ira Ino ? Demanda Shikamaru qui avait raccompagné la jeune fille. On ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber dans les rues actuellement surprotégé de Konoha…

La jeune fille fit une grimace explicite avant de répliquer :

-J'espère juste que les voisins sont pas encore couché, car on risque de les réveiller.

Shikamaru connaissait trop bien la famille d'Ino pour ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu. Il lui fit un geste d'au revoir et reparti les mains dans les poches, s'attendant d'un moment à un autre à entendre les cris hystériques qui sortiraient des fenêtres des Yamanaka.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds respira une ou deux fois, s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de monter les escaliers qui menait au premier étage de la maison. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son père. Tout comme Ino, son père était de stature haute, ce qui donnait pas mal en contre plongée, remarqua celle-ci en levant le menton pour regarder sa figure. Il avait aussi les cheveux blonds et longs, qu'il attachait en haute couette.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, les bras croisé et ses sourcils froncé.

Ino fit de même, sa bouche esquissant tout d'abord un sourire moqueur avant de répondre :

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Laisse-moi passer !

-Il est très tard au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Exactement, c'est pour ça que j'ai sommeil, LAISSE-MOI PASSER!

Ce coup-ci, elle réussit à passer entre son père et le bord de la porte. Arrivant dans le salon, elle s'excusa auprès de sa mère d'être rentrée si tard.

-Demain je pars en mission, déclara t'elle.

-Je n'en ai pas été informé ? Fit son père en refermant la porte. Je n'ai reçu aucun message.

-Pff, j'imagine que l'ordre officiel de mission arrivera demain matin. Je vais aller dormir.

Devant l'air nonchalant de sa fille, et son envie apparemment SI pressente de quitter la pièce,Inoichi se douta aussitôt que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

-Quel genre de mission ?

Touché. Ino s'arrêta à mi chemin de la pièce, avant de se retourner, les poings ancré sur les hanches.

-SAUVER NARUTO ! Ca te dérange ?

-QUOI ? Sauver ce misérable gamin ? Ma fille !

-SI TU DIS CA C'EST PARCE QU'IL EST KYUBI OU QUOI !

Son père et sa mère affichèrent alors un regard stupéfait et se regardèrent, et regardèrent Ino, puis se re-regardèrent.

-Très bien si tu es en courant ! Alors tu sais pourquoi un Yamanaka n'ira jamais au secours de ce sale monstre !

-J'IRAIS SI JE VEUX ! Hurla Ino pour couvrir la voix de son père.

-NON ! JE TE L'INTERDIS EN TANT QUE CHEF DU CLAN ET PERE !

-AH ELLE EST BELLE LA CONSCIENCE PATERNELLE ! TU VEUX QUE J'ABANDONNE MES AMIS ?

-CE MONSTRE N'EST PAS TON AMI !

-IL N'EST PAS MON ENEMI NON PLUS ! IL EST UN PEU LOURD MAIS CE N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE !

-IL A TUE TON GRAND FRERE !

-ALORS IL ETAIT PAS DOUE ! PERDRE CONTRE NARUTO, C'EST PAS GLORIEUX !

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! TU N'IRAS PAS UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! TU RESTERAS ENFERME DANS TA CHAMBRE JUSQUA APRES DEMAIN !

-Chéri voyons…

-EXECUTION !

Inoichi et sa fille avait tout deux le teint rougeâtre et haletaient fortement, les dents serrées, les yeux réduits a des fentes. La mère d'Ino, ne préféra pas insister. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à intervenir dans leurs disputes. Tous les deux avaient le sang chaud et un caractère de cochon.

Il attrapa sa fille par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef.

-TU N'ES QU'UN SAUVAGE ! Cria la voix d'Ino alors qu'il redescendait en se frottant les mains.

-Jamais un Yamanaka ! Aucun ! Répliqua t'il en reprenant petit à petit ses couleurs habituelles. J'espère que ce monstre va y laisser sa peau.

Shikamaru sourit du coin de la rue où il s'était tenu jusqu'alors, en regardant les fenêtres des maisons voisines s'illuminer et des têtes sortirent des fenêtres en criant :

-Y'EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR !

-OH NON ! CA RECOMMENCE CHEZ LES YAMANAKA !

-ENCORE EUX ?

-C'EST PAS VRAI !

Il prit alors le chemin qui le menait chez lui d'un pas nonchalant. Au point où il en était, c'était pas quelques heures de retard de plus qui allait le tuer.

Néji Hyuga était rapidement rentré à la demeure familiale, quoique son retard fût peu remarqué. Pour une raison qui le dépassait, et dont il se fichait un peu aussi, le chef de la Bunke ne le portait pas dans son cœur et l'ignorait éperdument. Son absence au repas du soir n'avait ému personne. Par contre ce devait être différent pour sa cousine.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était en tailleur, méditant sur les derniers évènements.

Naruto Uzumaki, Kyubi ? Il ne s'étonnait plus d'où venait la force et l'imprévisibilité du jeune homme. Il comprenait mieux aussi l'attitude de certains adultes envers le garçon-renard. Il se souvint même avoir vu un jour un vieil homme lui lancer la canette qu'il avait à la main. Le jeune homme n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié, et Tenten lui avait raconté peu de jour après, qu'un vieillard avait retrouvé la devanture de sa maison peinturluré. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce qui s'était passé.

Il s'allongea sur le tatami et en fermant les yeux il revit le jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds qui avaient énormément poussés, toujours ébouriffé, contrastait énormément avec les siens, longs, noir et lisses. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond, brillant d'amusement, de fierté et de détermination. Mais il était quand même rare d'y voir vraiment du bonheur. Au fond, après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il se disait que Naruto avait dû énormément souffrir. Autant qu'Uchiwa … et autant que lui…

Ses pensées furent troublées par un serviteur derrière la porte coulissante :

-Néji-sama ? Un appel téléphonique pour vous.

-Un appel ?

Tiens voila qui était nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais prit le soin de l'appeler. Dans son équipe, ils avaient tous des portables et ils communiquaient ainsi. Enfin… Tenten et Lee communiquaient. Lui ils se contentaient de trier les sms utiles des inutiles beaucoup plus nombreux.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, remercia le serviteur et se dirigea vers le couloir de la salle principal où se trouvait le téléphone fixe du pavillon.

-Allo ?

-Néji ? C'est Kiba.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'était juste… J'ai des problèmes avec mes parents, enfin ils ont été très touchés par…

-Inuzuka, je suis pas là pour écouter ta vie, dis moi carrément ce que tu veux.

-Dis donc, c'est moi où tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler au téléphone ? T'as l'air totalement raide.

Oui, bon d'accord, il était un peu raide. Un peu. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir dans le couloir tout de même.

- Rassure-moi : c'est à propos de la mission de demain.

-Oui.

-Ouf, parce qu'un instant j'ai eu peur que tu crois que j'avais envie de t'écouter déblatérer tes problèmes…

-Néji… Tu es peut être fort en combat, mais t'es nul en relation humaine.

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

-Ouais bon en tout cas, j'ai besoin qu'on reporte plus tôt la date du départ. Très tôt si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Non.

-Je ne veux pas que mes parents reçoivent l'ordre de mission.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant ?

-Hyuga, as-tu déjà aperçu ma mère ?

-OK, j'ai compris, mais tu vas avoir des ennuis.

-Tu veux dire que je vais me faire tuer quand je rentrerais…

-Bon c'est d'accord. Je préviens les autres. Ainsi que pour ta décision de mourir !

-Néji t'es pas marrant, ça se voit pas que je suis désespéré ! Tu vas faire un beau cousin impossible…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par…

« _Beau cousin_ ». Tilta soudainement Néji avant de voir rouge :

-Héhéhé ! Bonne nuit !

-JE T'INDERDIS DE TOUCHER A HINATA SALE CLAIBARD ! CLAC.

Néji reposa violemment le téléphone sur son emplacement. Il resta en colère pendant un petit moment avant de prendre conscience qu'il avait hurlé un peu trop fort. Il se mit à rougir en songeant que tout le monde avait dû l'entendre.

Se forçant à oublier ce détail, il prit le bottin pour chercher le numéro de Sakura Haruno.

Néji Hyuga venait d'appeler Sakura pour la prévenir de l'avancé de l'heure de la mission quand la sonnerie d'entrée sonna.

La jeune fille en profita pour aller ouvrir, elle avait déjà bouleversé le rythme de vie de ses parents en rentrant tard : son père et sa mère avaient eu la gentillesse de l'attendre pour manger, non sans la gronder et la punir par contre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit une jeune fille un peu plus grande qu'elle, aux longs cheveux blonds qui coulaient le long de son dos. Sakura avait souvent convoité la chevelure d'Ino pour sa beauté et le fait qu'elle tombait toujours nette, sans épis contrairement à elle.

La fille aux cheveux roses remarqua que son amie portait un sac devant elle, celle-ci leva ses beaux yeux bleus sur elle.

-Ino ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure aussi tardive ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh…Commença Ino un brin gênée, j'ai plus ou moins fugué de chez moi et je me disais que peut être je pourrais dormir chez toi…

-Fugué ?

-Oui, enfin si ça te dérange, je peux toujours aller chez Shika…

-Ino-chan ? Fit la voix de la mère de Sakura en l'apercevant. Entre donc ! Ne reste pas sur le pallier !

La jeune fille entra, un peu mal l'aise, Sakura derrière elle referma la porte.

-Ca fait longtemps Ino, lui fit remarquer la mère d'un sourire.

Oui, ça faisait longtemps, c'est vrai. Depuis leur dispute à propos de Sasuke. Depuis ce jour Ino n'avait plus remit le nez chez Sakura. Elles s'étaient même évitées un moment.

Sakura devait penser à la même chose qu'elle, car elle détourna le regard quand Ino tourna la tête vers elle. Pourtant elles avaient tant de souvenir en commun dans cette maison.

-Est-ce qu'Ino peut dormir à la maison ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Oui bien sur. Tu as mangé Ino-chan ?

-Oui, mentit-t-elle.

En fait, elle n'avait pas faim. La douceur de la mère de Sakura, la maison de Sakura et Sakura… Elle aurait préféré s'arracher la langue que de l'avouer à haute voix, mais ça lui avait manqué. Se retrouver ici, c'était presque aussi étonnant que le fait d'avoir automatiquement emprunté le chemin de la demeure de son amie.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps et la fit monter dans sa chambre. En quelques années, la chambre de son amie avait changé. Ce qui était normal : ce n'était plus une gamine mais une adolescente, presque une femme… Les jouets avaient été remplacés par les livres, la maison de poupée par une coiffeuse recouverte de divers produits de beauté, seules la tapisserie rose et son immense lit à baldaquin étaient restés les mêmes. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre dans ses mains un cadre où on voyait Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto, bras dessus dessous en train de sourire à l'objectif. Plus loin, il y avait presque la même, exempté Sasuke, avec Sai. Sur toutes les photos, les deux bruns n'étaient jamais ensemble.

-Tu m'as l'air très lié avec Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun et Sai, ma petite Sakura…

Au fond d'elle elle sentit un pincement de jalousie, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était envers Sakura ou envers la relation qu'avaient ses compagnons avec elle.

La relation qui était autrefois la sienne avec Sakura.

-Oui, ils sont très importants pour moi… Comme des petits frères…Déclara Sakura en retirant sa robe, découvrant son dos nu et le derrière d'un soutien gorge blanc à dentelles. Ino la regarda à l'échappé.

Ca aussi ça avait changé. Ce n'était décidément plus la petite Sakura qui trainait dans ses pattes et avec qui elle prenait des bains dans des grands baquets d'eau.

-Des PETITS frères ? Demanda-t-elle, l'esprit ailleurs pour meubler la discussion, tout en attrapant son pyjama et en se déshabillant, dos à son amie qui retirait son short moulant.

-Se sont tous des gamins !

Sakura se retourna, finissant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit et s'approcha d'Ino qui se changeait. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, retirant l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure en queue de cheval. Elle sentit la blonde se crisper à ce contact.

-Tu tresse toujours tes cheveux avant de dormir non ? Lui demanda Sakura pour rassurer ses convictions.

-Mouais…

-Laisse-moi le faire, comme quand on était petite !

Elle assit la jeune fille sans attendre sa réponse, attrapa une brosse et un élastique sur sa coiffeuse et entreprit de brosser les cheveux merveilleusement raide, avant d'en faire une natte parfaite.

-Au fait ! Se souvint-elle, Néji a appelé avant que tu ne viennes pour dire que la date du départ à changé pour six-heures.

-Six heures !

-Oui, apparemment à cause de Kiba… Je n'ai as très bien compris pourquoi, mais Néji semblait en colère contre lui…

Ino et elle se faufilèrent sous la couverture du lit et Sakura éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Elles restèrent silencieuses dans le noir pendant un moment, regardant fixement le plafond, côte à côte.

-Tu sais Saku, je lâcherais jamais pour Sasuke.

-Bien t'en fasse, répondit tranquillement Sakura, je ne suis plus dans la course.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit Ino en se tournant vers elle, POURQUOI ? Pourquoi avoir changé alors que tu prétendais l'aimer plus que personne ! Tu crois pas que c'est malhonnête de ta part !

Sakura comprit au ton d'Ino que c'était un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement au cœur, alors elle décida d'aller droit au but :

-Sasuke ne m'a jamais aimé dans ce sens là. Tu sais, il n'est pas très préoccupé par ça. Pour lui je suis une sœur, une amie, un camarade de bataille, mais absolument pas une petite amie.

-Et c'est ça qui t'en empêche !

-Non, je crois que j'ai réalisé que le Sasuke dont j'étais amoureuse n'existait pas.

La réponse de Sakura prit Ino totalement au dépourvu : elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-J'aimais une façade, mais en le fréquentant tout les jours, j'ai apprit qui était réellement Sasuke, et il était différent de ce que j'imaginais… J'ai compris que si je voulais lui être d'une aide, c'était de mon amitié qu'il avait besoin, pas de mon amour…

Elle resta pensive un petit moment après ces déclarations, c'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait, et bon dieu ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien !

-Ino… Tu m'as manqué, finit par dire Sakura.

La blonde s'était détournée pendant ses aveux, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'elle voulait, elle aussi. Et la révélation de Sakura toucha quelque chose de très profond dans son cœur. Elle se sentait toute chose, elle aurait aimé lui dire la même chose si la fierté ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Sakura… Tu pense qu'un jour je pourrais devenir aussi belle qu'un cosmos ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose ria légèrement à cette phrase :

-Mais Ino, tu es déjà plus jolie qu'un cosmos !

Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues d'Ino. Joie ? Tristesse ? Elle ne savait le dire. Mais ces mots l'avaient rendu énormément heureuse.

-C'est incroyable comme cet endroit est sinistre, fit remarquer Sai en retirant ses chaussures pour les poser dans un casier.

-Qui t'a donné la permission d'entrer ? Grogna Sasuke en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea droit vers lui avec un large sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

-Rien, je pensais juste que s'il fallait qu'on dorme ensemble, il était préférable de bien s'entendre, lui répondit Sai sans perdre son contrôle facial.

-« Dormir ensemble » ? Tu as vraiment une façon détestable de présenter les choses…

Sai soupira. Si le brun ne faisait pas d'effort, les siens ne serviraient à rien. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les livres qu'il lisait pour dompter une bête sauvage. Il referma son livre de « Sociabiliser ? Une épreuve ! » sous l'œil vachement moqueur de Sasuke.

-Alors je dors où ? Demanda t-il en espérant que le brun n'aurait pas la cruauté de l'envoyer dormir dans la niche du chien dans le jardin.

Sasuke semblait réfléchir à la question, et Sai eut la surprise de le voir légèrement gêné.

-En fait… Il n'y a que trois pièce qui servent ici…

-Et toutes les autres ?

Sai eut droit à un regard tueur pour toute réponse.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te faire dormir dans ma chambre, râla Sasuke en l'attrapant par une manche et en le trainant jusqu'à l'escalier.

Sai se contenta de le suivre sans rien dire. C'était trop beau que « le prince » le laisse dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Mais en arrivant à l'étage supérieur, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que la maison de Sasuke sentait la mort à plein nez.

Il n'était pas bête, comme tout Konoha il connaissait le massacre de la famille Uchiha qui était autrefois l'une des plus imposantes du village.

Sasuke ouvrit une porte et l'y tira sans ménagement avant de la refermer aussi sec. Il se retourna vers Sai aussitôt, les yeux dans ses yeux :

-Pas de commentaire, pas de remarque, pas de mots !

Il se dirigea vers un placard et commença à en sortir un futon pour Sai pendant que ce dernier parcourait des yeux la pièce qui devait renfermer le « jardin secret » du brun.

Ce qu'il vu le déçu nettement. Sasuke avait la chambre la plus sobre qui lui avait été tenu de voir. Avec juste le strict nécessaire. Même le futon qu'il avait sorti était totalement blanc. Seuls deux cadres dénotaient avec le paysage par leurs variétés de couleurs. Une photo de Sasuke avec Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi, et l'autre avec sa famille. Il y en avait un troisième, qui avait été retourné avec rage vu les débris de verres qui l'entouraient. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui y était.

Sasuke remarqua alors l'objet de l'intérêt de Sai. Il fut tenté un instant de repousser le brun et de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais à la place de cela, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Est-ce que tu as vu mon frère ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Quand tu as poursuivi les deux de l'Akatsuki, est ce que l'un d'eux était mon frère ? Articula Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne peux pas le dire avec assurance, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un de ta famille…

Sasuke baissa la tête, ne permettant pas à Sai de voir son expression. Le silence entre les deux bruns aurait pût s'éterniser encore longtemps si la sonnerie d'un téléphone n'avait pas retenti.

-Je vais aller voir de quoi il s'agit, réagit Sasuke en laissant son partenaire seul.

Sai, curieux, en profita pour soulever le cadre brisé. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait bien Itachi Uchiwa dessus : il devait bien avoir quinze ans, ses longs cheveux noirs noué en couette, il portait un petit Sasuke enfant sur son dos. L'enfant riait d'un très beau sourire.

Sai resta contemplatif pendant un instant, puis entendant les pas dans l'escalier il s'empressa de remettre à sa place ce qu'il avait touché.

-C'était Hyuga : rendez vous sous le gros platane à six heures demain.

-Si Naruto nous voyait en ce moment, je me demande quelle tête il ferait…Souria Sai en cherchant son kimono dans son sac.

-Il se mettrait probablement à chialer comme un bébé et toi ne te déshabille pas devant moi ! Tu n'as aucune pudeur ou quoi ! Grogna Sasuke en se retournant précipitamment.

C'était au tour de Sai d'avoir l'œil moqueur, mais il se retint d'aller plus loin malgré son envie de l'asticoter, car c'était sa place dans cette chambre qu'il risquait.

Il enfila son kimono et se blottit dans ses couvertures pendant que Sasuke, habillé seulement de son caleçon se couchait sur son lit en lui tournant le dos.

Lui donnant d'ailleurs une merveilleuse vue sur son dos musclé qui était éclairé par la fenêtre…ouaah, ça allait être une longue nuit semblerait-il…

-La solitude ne te pèse pas ? Demanda t-il pour se changer les idées, fixant les ombres du plafond.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu refuses d'ouvrir les pièces de ta maison qui ne te serve pas ?

-Pas tes oignons…

-Ce ne serrait pas pour éviter d'affronter la réalité en face ?

-Nnh, tais-toi…

-Tu ne pense pas que si tu vivais avec d'autres personnes, ce serrait moins difficile ?

-tu vas te taire oui ou non !

-Est-ce que tu sais que la graphie du mot humain signifie soutien ?

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS A POSER DES QUESTIONS SANS ARRET ! Hurla Sasuke qui s'était levé brusquement et qui écrasait à présent la trachée de Sai avec son pied. Il le retira en se calmant, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur le jeune homme et de le tirer vers lui en agrippant le col de son kimono :

-Bon maintenant je veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche durant toute la nuit au sinon nous serons bien que onze queues à partir demain ! Pigé ?

-Je voulais juste essayer de te comprendre un peu. C'est comme ça que l'amitié se forme entre deux…

-Mets-toi bien ça dans ta tête : je veux pas devenir ton ami ! Pour moi tu peux rester un rival comme Naruto, ça me suffit amplement !

Et sur ce, il partit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Menteur…marmonna Sai.

Le lendemain, ce fut Sasuke qui le réveilla d'un léger coup de pied :

-On va être en retard.

Déjà habillé et prêt, le brun descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger pendant que Sai se faisait un brin de toilette et s'habillait.

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre, le souvenir d'hier trop proche. Sai remplit son sac de tout ce qui pouvait lui servir et rattrapa Sasuke qui était déjà partit sans l'attendre.

C'était l'aube et la nuit faisait petit à petit place à un jour sans nuage, mais personne n'était encore réveillé. Dans les ruelles désertes ils ne croisèrent personnes, et ce ne fut qu'arrivé hors de la ville qu'ils aperçurent les silhouettes des dix autres ninjas de Konoha.

-Vous êtes en retard ! Les héla Lee avant de lever son poing. Et maintenant que nous sommes tous là, c'est parti !

Sakura rejoignit les deux garçons en souriant, et le groupe se mit en route en empruntant la route principale.

Sai n'avait pas d'attaches à Konoha, et se sentait bien là où était son équipe, mais il aperçu Sasuke tourner la tête vers le village avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à sa vue.

_A suivre…_

_Prochain chapitre : Promenons-nous dans les bois…_

Le mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire le passage Sakura/Ino.

Sai : Ah bon, on se demande pourquoi, se sont toute es deux des moch… (Sai se fait expulsé du mot de l'auteur par n double tekken punch des deux filles)

Mimiko : C'est parce que je trouve que l'amitié est une chose magnifique. Des fois, il m'arrive de trouver ça même plus beau que l'amour. Ahhhh !

Naruto : l'auteur est dans sa phase méditative…

Sasuke : laissons-y là…

Mimiko (réveillé par la voix de Sasuke) : Par contre TOI tu es d'un bon sang de bonsoir difficile à écrire !

Sasuke : Pardon ?

Mimiko : Je n'arrive pas à cerner ton foutu caractère…

Naruto : Bien dit Mimiko, moi aussi je n'y arrive pas…

Sasuke : Eh vous deux !

Mimiko : Et pour les couples, je suis dans un profond précipice tout noir… Bah, je vais relire tous les Naruto, ça me donnera peut être une idée !

« Bond » en japonais

Diminutif de Okaa-san : maman, et plus loin Otoo-san : papa.

(3)« géant ». Oui je sais, je me foule pas pour les noms.


	3. Promenons nous dans les bois

Les Douze Queues du Dieu Renard 

Auteur : Mimiko, nékomata

Série : Naruto même si le perso principal est passagèrement absent.  
Genre: Toujours du sérieux, toujours de l'humour, un peu d'angst, vilain mot, dispute Kiba/Néji, Sasuke qui devient un peu plus intelligent, du sang et des bébêtes pas gentilles du tout…

Couple : Mouarf… Vous verrez.  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tout son univers appartiennent à _Masashi Kishimoto _et pas à moi, même si je prends la décision de les torturer encore quelques chapitres…

Mot de l'auteur : Gomen nasai pour tout ce temps ! J'ai eu un long moment de blocage même en sachant ce que ce chapitre devait comporter. J'en suis véritablement navrée, mais ma muse est capricieuse, tout comme mes personnages.

Merci pour toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre !

Chapitre 3 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…

Dans le bureau du Hokage, les rayons du matin entraient joyeusement, balayant une silhouette fine et musclée habillée de la tenue des Anbus. Elle portait un masque blanc et rouge, représentant un Tengu et qui ne cachait pas sa masse ébouriffée de cheveux couleur acier.

La Cinquième sourit. Un sourire de chat, pleins de sous-entendus.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir ainsi Hatake Kakashi.

L'homme ôta son masque, découvrant un élégant visage bardé d'une fine cicatrice rouge qui le déchirait du haut de l'œil gauche jusqu'au bas de ses lèvres. Lèvres qui esquissèrent un sourire gêné.

-Moi… Ca me fait bizarre…

-Je suis sur que le quatrième, votre maître, serait fier de vous si c'était lui qui se tenait à ma place. D'ailleurs à chaque fois que je pense à lui, je me demande comment il a réussi son compte avec un maître comme ce crétin de Jiraya…Termina t'elle en regardant de côté et en tirant la langue de dégout.

-Oh que vous êtes dure ! Fit Kakashi.

-Trèves de parlottes, ils ont décidé de partir plus tôt finalement d'après ce que m'ont dit mes espions…

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

-Oh, ils ont vu Ino Yamanaka sortir de chez elle par sa fenêtre et Kiba Inuzuka faire de même au petit matin.

-Vous ne leur faites pas confiance !

-Bien sur que non… Il s'agit de Kyubi et de l'Akatsuki. Je ne mets pas en tord leurs bonnes intentions mais leurs capacités à les réaliser. Ils ont encore tellement à apprendre…

L'homme hocha la tête :

-Ce sont encore des gamins…

-C'est pour ça que je veux que vous ne les perdiez pas de vue.

-J'ai bien compris ! Signifia Kakashi en remettant son masque.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Tsunade le retint :

-Oh, et puis n'intervenez ou ne montrez votre présence qu'en cas désespéré. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient qu'on les croit incapable de se débrouiller seul…

-Je comprends aussi… Même si c'est ce que nous faisons malgré tout.

oooooooo

-Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas ! Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait ! Mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mangera pas ! Promenons nous…

-Pour la vingtième fois, Kiba LA FERME ! Grogna Néji en se retenant de ne pas aller étrangler le jeune homme.  
En fait, il l'aurait fait si Kiba ne se tenait pas assis sur un molosse presque aussi haut qu'un homme et qui avait tendance à lui montrer les crocs. Rien à dire, le petit Akamaru avait bien grandi.

-Bon, alors qu'est ce que tu penses de : Qui crains le grand méchant loup ? Méchant loup dans les bois ! Qui crains le grand méchant loup…

-Kiba au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris nous _essayons_ de passer inaperçu…

En effet, la troupe des douze ninjas marchaient d'un bon pas sur une route sillonnant dans la forêt en direction de Teriyama, où Sai avait aperçu pour la dernière fois les membres de l'Akatsuki.

-On peut pas passer inaperçu en plein milieu d'une route Onii-chaaaaan ! Fit Kiba en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot pour faire bisquer le brun. On devrait couper par les bois comme je l'ais proposé !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai choisi ce qui était le mieux pour nous un point c'est tout ! -Alors tu me pardonneras, puisqu'on fait cible mouvante, que je chante ou que je chante pas, c'est pareil ! De toute façon s'il nous arrive quelque chose ce sera de ta faute !

-Néji a raison Kiba, intervint Ino : on a pas besoin de pluie !

-Toi la nullarde on t'a rien demandé ! Répliqua le brun.

-Kiba ce n'est pas très gentil, fit remarquer doucement Hinata qui marchait entre son cousin et son coéquipier.

-Kerps, grogna t'il pour seule réponse, tandis que Sakura et Shikamaru retenait Ino qui voulait lui sauter dessus pour lui refaire le portrait.

Néji ne dit rien, se contentant de garder la mâchoire serré et d'accélérer l'allure pour précéder les autres. Il avait l'impression de trainer un zoo derrière lui.

Ah ça ! Ils avaient bien fait les beaux avec leurs histoires de douze, mais une fois en route la belle entente cordiale et inébranlable avait commencé à prendre l'eau dans tous les sens. Lui, en tant que chef d'équipe, il avait essayé d'arranger les choses, du genre éviter que Sai et Sasuke soit à côté, que Shikamaru reste prêt mais aussi suffisamment loin d'Ino. Celle-ci voulait être loin de Sakura mais prés de Sasuke. Sakura voulait être avec Sasuke et Sai à la fois. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata et Kiba soit à côté, et en même temps il ne voulait pas que Lee et Kiba soit prés de lui. Pourtant Kiba était fait pour être devant car c'est un pisteur.

Bref il avait l'impression de jouer à un jeu de réflexion particulièrement corsé.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, il n'avait plus rien contrôlé du tout.

-Kami-sama…soupira t'il.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Tenten qui s'était approchée en souriant.

-Oui, trouve-moi une corde solide… déclara t'il avec un ton morbide.

-Euh… Pour les attacher, pour les étrangler ou pour te pendre ?

-Et bien je dirais, pour les attacher, pour les étrangler et pour ensuite me pendre.

-Néji-kun…c'est pas marrant…

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton qui n'était pas le moins du monde navré.

Non, il était en train de se dire que s'il était tout seul, il aurait déjà ramené Naruto à Konoha.

La forêt autour de lui était ce qu'il y avait de plus calme. Un oiseau s'envola d'une branche. Il compta les plumes qui tombèrent à terre. Cinq. Il sentait sa cousine derrière lui qui s'avançait, tripotant dans ses doigts une mèche de cheveux, preuve de sa gêne évidente. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Néji…

-Je t'écoute, lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

-Kiba-kun…eh bien…il veut qu'on se sépare…prendre un autre chemin…

Néji soupira profondément, Tenten à côté de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'aider à canaliser sa colère.

Puis sans réfléchir il tourna les talons et se planta devant le chien et son maître, les bras croisés.

-Hinata-chan m'a dit que tu comptais faire bande à part ?

La troupe s'arrêta. Les ninjas regardèrent curieusement Néji et Kiba.

-Je savais que ça allait péter entre eux… Déclara Sai en s'adossant à un arbre.

-Ouais j'en ai marre, ce sera plus rapide par mon chemin, répondit Kiba brutalement intéressé par les buissons qui bordaient a route.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que douze ninjas cavalant de branches en branches feraient trop de bruits et que d'un point de vue stratégique nous avons l'avantage sur un terrain plat ! Répliqua sagement Néji, espérant que la divine raison s'abatte sur l'Inuzuka.

-Ceux qui veulent viennent, mais mon équipe on y va !

Néji grinça des dents et se tourna vers Shino qui se tenait en fin de file :

-Shino dit quelque chose ! Fais lui changer d'avis ! Tu vois bien que c'est stupide !

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules avant de répondre :

-Pour moi c'est du pareil au même…

Néji laissa sa mâchoire tomber à ses pieds avant de revenir vers Kiba :

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Hina-chan reste ici !

-Non, elle vient avec nous !

-Pas question !

-Si !

-Je l'interdis !

-Je te proute !

-Vas te faire voir !

-Et toi vas te faire enculer !

-Eh ho eh ho ! Les garçons ! Réagirent Sakura et Tenten en tentant de s'interposer alors qu'Hinata regardait, effarée, Kiba sauter sur Néji et tous les deux rouler à terre en se donnant coup de pieds et de poings, en soulevant des nuages de poussière.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, soupira Tenten, les garçons savent pas régler leur différents autrement qu'en se battant ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains : c'est beau un homme qui combat ! S'exclama Ino en se joignant à Lee pour les encourager. Un homme avec du sang qui coule sur son visage et sur son torse…mmm…comme c'est séduisant…

Sasuke et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard horrifié avant de s'éloigner de la blonde.

Lee qui avait aussi entendu, s'entreprit de s'ouvrir des plaies sur le visage pour qu'il soit maculé de sang, puis se tourna vers Sakura pour qu'elle le voie :

-Je suis séduisant comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en retenant ses larmes de douleur.

La Sakura intérieur s'écroula de rire.

-C'est pathétique… Renifla Shino.

-Scrompf Schrompf, lui répondit Choji qui venait d'entamer un paquet de chips.

Hinata sanglota.

Ce fut la fin de tout.

Néji et Kiba en voyant des larmes dégringoler sur ses joues et briller comme des perles stoppèrent aussitôt le combat pour aller la consoler.

A la place de ça, Hinata s'enfuit à toutes jambes derrière Shino :

-Nii-san ! Kiba kun ! Vous êteesss mécchhhannnnnntttsss !

-Mais… Hina-chan… Firent-ils de concert.

Ino la regarda, mécontente, avant d'ajouter :

-Ca doit être la technique de drague de la candeur naturelle…(1)

Sai se détacha de son arbre et se posta au centre de toute l'agitation :

-Bon, maintenant on va tous essayer de se conduire intelligemment, déclara t'il posément, puis se tournant vers Néji : laisse Kiba aller où il veut.

-Crois moi j'aimerais bien Sai, mais je suis AUSSI responsable de lui.

-Akamaru est avec lui, si jamais il y a un problème, il sera assez rapide pour vous retrouver, répliqua Shino. Hinata-chan montera sur son dos, ajouta t'il quand le brun baissa le regard vers sa cousine.

Néji fit la moue, réticent, mais il s'aperçu qu'au final son avis comptait pour des cacahouètes car les autres ninjas s'occupaient déjà de séparer des vivres et Kiba à faire monter Hinata derrière lui.

-Soyez prudent et faites attention, trouva t'il quand même le moyen de dire en prenant dans ses mains, la fine et blanche main d'Hinata.

-Promis Néji.

Ainsi le groupe laissa s'échapper de leur côté Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata et Shino qui s'enfoncèrent prestement dans le feuillage des arbres.

ooooooo

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ?

-Oui.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment bien ?

-Mais oui.

-…

-…Si tu me repose encore une fois cette question, Néji, ça va barder, grogna Tenten en brandissant le poing en direction de son ami.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un air feint de surprise.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui renvoya un regard noir en coin, et jeta un œil sur les autres filles du groupe. Ino et Sakura faisait tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour ne rien laisser en paraitre, mais Tenten se doutait, que comme elle, la fatigue, la faim et le mal de pied étaient la raison de leurs visages crispés et de leurs mauvaises humeurs.

Mais ça, elles ne pouvaient pas le dire car les garçons semblaient très bien aller. Lee courait même dans tous les sens comme un excité. Les autres se contentaient de marcher, plongés dans leur propre pensée, ou dans leur quatrième paquet de gâteau dans le cas de l'un d'eux.

Ce fut de lui que vint le miracle.

-On pourrait s'arrêter ici. Je commence à être fatigué.

On put lire dans les yeux des filles à cet instant toute la gratitude et le bonheur du monde.

-Pas encore, répliqua Sasuke, on peut marcher encore un peu avant qu'il fasse sombre.

Il sentit vaguement comme une aura de fureur s'amasser contre son dos, mais quand il se retourna, il ne vu que Sakura, Ino et Tenten qui s'étaient affalées contre une grosse racine d'un arbre.

-Oui mais on ne trouvera peut être pas un endroit aussi approprié, lui fit remarquer Shikamaru en s'asseyant à son tour en tailleur.

Sasuke se tourna vers Néji avec son petit sourire moqueur :

-Qu'est ce que t'en pense, c'est toi le chef après tout ?

Néji regarda autour de lui. C'était une clairière, les arbres autour étaient épais et leurs feuillages formaient une voute protectrice au dessus d'eux. En utilisant le byakugan, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, et ceci fait, il hocha de la tête avant de laisser tomber son sac.

-Très bien, nous dormirons ici. Je pense que nous ne sommes plus très loin de Teriyama de toute façon. Il nous faut prendre du repos pour pouvoir combattre.

Sasuke haussa ses sourcils avant de s'asseoir dans un coin et d'être rejoint par Sai et Sakura qui rampa vers lui, essayant de ne pas poser la plante des pieds par terre.

Les équipes se mirent naturellement chacune de leurs côté. Puis chacun regardant vers le milieu, ils conclurent qu'il manquait certaines choses.

Lee se leva comme s'il était sous courant électrique :

-Je vais chercher de l'eau ! Avant de partir en courant dans une direction au hasard.

-Eh ! Génie de l'eau ! Le héla Néji, dans quoi tu compte nous la ramener ?

-J'utiliserais mes mains et je ferais autant de voyage nécessaire pour que la belle Sakura puisse manger de la soupe de riz…Murmura t'il en serrant les poings, puis tout haut : Fiiiiiggghhhtttiiinnnggg !

Il se reçut une petite marmite dans la figure.

-Merci Néji…

-Sakura, Tenten, Ino préparez de quoi faire à manger…Commença Néji en organisant le camp.

-Et puis quoi encore ! C'est quoi cette vision machiste ? Les filles qui font la bouffe et les mecs… Réagit Ino.

-…Rectification donc, Ino ira chercher du bois avec Shikamaru.

-…Mais pourquoi moi ?

-…Sasuke et Sai, allez préparer des pièges autour de notre camp.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent et se levèrent d'un air résigné.

-Et moi ? Demanda Choji.

-Et toi Choji…Mange un gâteau ! (2)

Choji le regarda quelque seconde s'occuper des autres, avant d'hausser les épaules et d'entamer un nouveau paquet de ses provisions personnelles.

oooooo

Ino se crispa en faisant craquer une branche morte sous son pied. Il faisait presque nuit à présent et un quartier de lune était apparut au dessus d'elle. Elle ramassa la brindille avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Shikamaru, plus loin, qui lui tournait le dos. Un dos courbé, assez large, les omoplates et les muscles jouant sous sa peau et ses habits de résille.

Elle s'arrêta de chercher, se mordillant la lèvre inferieur.

-Shika…

-Mmh ? Fit le jeune homme en se relevant, les bras pleins de bois et en s'étirant le dos d'une grimace.

-Je…Commença t'elle en laissant durer la syllabe d'hésitation.

-Oui tu quoi ?

Elle se reprit soudainement, lui adressant un sourire, puis lissant machinalement sa couette :

-Non rien.

Habitué à ne rien comprendre aux filles, Shikamaru replongea dans les branchages, mais il s'aperçut qu'Ino l'observait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Un mélange de gravité et de…regrets, peut être.

Il fit comme si rien n'était, même si c'était un peu difficile avec la jeune fille, immobile, tournée vers lui avec ce regard qui le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il s'immobilisa à son tour. Cela dura un certain moment. Comme si tout autour d'eux avait cessé de vivre. Tous les deux dans un doux trouble qu'ils ne savaient expliquer, une vague impression dans le ventre et dans la gorge, et le souffle légèrement coupé.

Puis il y eu l'hurlement. Au début ils crurent l'avoir rêvé, mais un deuxième lui répondit, encore plus fort et plus proche.

Shikamaru pivota, croisant le regard terrifié d'Ino, ses jambes tremblaient même.

Des bruits de pas contre la terre, ranima les deux ninjas, qui se tournèrent avec appréhension vers leur droite.

Les buissons se mirent à frémir sous le vent, puis à remuer nettement, et de là sortirent, non pas deux, mais six museaux poilues aux babines retroussées sur des crocs d'un blanc presque irréel.

Les loups grognèrent.

-Ino…murmura le brun…Court !

Et lui prenant la main, il se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction contraire. La jeune fille derrière lui réagit au contact et le suivit de son mieux.

Les fauves firent de même avec plus de vivacité, leurs yeux jaunes brillants d'une lueur caractéristique aux chasseurs.

Plus habitués à la foret que les deux bipèdes qui trébuchaient devant eux, ils eurent vite fait de les rattraper, et le jeu fit place à la faim.

Ino hurla quand la mâchoire du loup se referma sur sa queue de cheval, l'attirant en arrière et la faisant lâcher la précieuse main de Shikamaru.

-INO ! NON c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama le jeune homme en serrant les dents et en faisant demi tour.

Ino s'écrasa dos contre terre en gémissant, au vue de sa situation, elle se reprit rapidement, se servant de ses coudes pour se relever. Mais c'était sans compter le loup qui planta ses dents dans un de ses bras. Ino hurla de douleur en essayant de repousser la bête, sa main libre contre la tête de l'animal alors que celui-ci peu décidé à lâcher, lui broyait le bras et la griffait de ses pattes. Le sang coula de la bouche de l'animal en divers canaux, et la jeune fille sut que c'était son sang. Elle se remit à hurler et à pleurer, mais d'horreur et d'hystérie cette fois-ci, et alors que les autres fauves s'approchaient, une série de kunai volèrent. L'un se planta dans le crâne de l'animal qui tenait Ino, les autres firent reculer les suivants.

Shikamaru arriva, desserrant la gueule du loup mort :

-C'est pas vrai Ino, couper tes cheveux s'étaient la meilleure chose que t'avais faite dans ta carrière de kunoichi…

La jeune fille désemparée et meurtrie laissa le ninja la prendre dans ses bras et sauter sur une branche solide qui faisait partie de l'arbre qui les surmontait.

Les loups arrivèrent en dessous, reniflant leur camarade mort en gémissant, puis grognèrent en direction des deux adolescents sur leur arbre.

Ils les avaient sentis grâce au sang qui coulait goutte à goutte par terre de la vilaine plaie d'Ino.

Shikamaru soupira, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, complètement désespéré. Les loups se mirent à sauter pour essayer de les attraper, mais la branche était hors de leurs portées.

Le brun se mit à cheval sur celle-ci, adossé au tronc et installa la jeune fille contre lui pour pouvoir examiner sa blessure.

Malheureusement, c'était profond et ça avait besoin d'être désinfecté.

-Shika, partons…S'il te plait… Murmura Ino en tremblant légèrement.

-Désolé Ino… On ne peut pas. Ton sang… Ils le sentent. Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher. On a tué un des leurs. Les loups ont un grand sens de la meute, de la famille.

Il se sentait stupide.

Il orienta son regard vers le ciel étoilé en soupirant.

oooooo

-Ils en mettent un temps… Remarqua Néji alors que Lee leur avait déjà ramené de quoi faire bouillir plus de dix plats de riz, et des branches, et avaient allumés le feu avec deux branches, refusant que Sasuke s'y prennent au Katon, et s'étaient finalement écroulé d'un coup sur son sac de couchage.

-C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, fit Tenten avec une lueur maternelle en s'adressant à Sakura qui caressait la chevelure d'ébène du garçon en souriant. Lee avait les cheveux très doux, on était loin des touffes de cheveux vaguement brossé de Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba.

-Oh mais peut être qu'ils ont pleins de choses à se dirent… Commença Sakura en essayant de retenir son très grand sourire de façon peu convaincante.

-Oh je vois… Reprit Sai avec un ton entendu.

-Hein ? Fit Sasuke en fronçant le nez.

-N'essaie pas de comprendre 'Suke, trop compliqué pour toi, esquiva Sai alors que Sakura et Tenten riait doucement du même air entendu. Néji roula des yeux devant tant de frivolité.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua sauvagement Sasuke en lui lançant un regard de la mort. Et ne me prend pas pour un con.

-D'accord, rappelle moi pourquoi tu es ici ? Répliqua le brun avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Parce que mon frère...

-Pff, Sakura c'est un cas désespéré. Tant pis pour lui, je vais lui prendre Naruto, le coupa Sai en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas à côté de toi ! Eh vous deux, c'est quoi ces histoires de prendre Naruto ? Hein Sakura ? S'enquit Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils.

Ca ne voulais rien dire ça, songea le brun. Et puis il n'aimait pas l'entente qu'avaient Sakura et Sai.

Sakura fit la moue avant de répondre :

-Eh bien, on est tous ici plus ou moins désespéré de ton refus à admettre Naruto comme ton…bein, meilleur ami.

-Je n'ai pas d'ami, répliqua le brun. Ca ne sert à rien… Un lien trop dangereux.

-Ah oui, et moi je suis quoi ! S'offusqua Sakura alors que la Sakura intérieure était en train de rouer de coups le jeune homme.

-Toi c'est pas pareil, répliqua Sasuke en détournant la tête, rougissant, puis continuant tout doucement : toi t'es ma petite sœur…

-Pardon j'ai pas bien entendu ? Joua Sakura tout en ayant très bien compris. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on avait droit à des confessions chez les Uchiwa, il était donc normal de les savourer. Néanmoins, elle devait avouer que son cœur avait fait plus de looping que jamais.

-Toi t'es ma petite sœur, reprit-il plus haut, une main pour cacher la honte qui pouvait se lire sur son visage. Mais quand il tourna enfin le regard vers elle, il attrapa au vol son sourire heureux et taquin, et il se surprit à lui rendre. Un peu.

-Naruto c'est mon rival. Lui aussi me considère comme ça.

-Oui et lui aussi c'est un couillon, ajouta Sai. Mais il a une façon adorable de l'être, alors que toi…

-Bon les amoureux, fini les discussions et au lit, les coupa Néji qui voyait la lueur d'exaspération dans les yeux de Sasuke grandir. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que du faux dans les propos de Sai.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde avec Néji ! Assura Tenten.

Sasuke en fut ravi. Ben qu'il n'osait l'avouer, il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière à cause de Sai. Il se laissa tomber avec bonheur sur son sac de couchage et s'en couvrit, croisant les bras derrière sa tête pour regarder les étoiles.

Pourquoi lorsque Sai avait dit qu'il lui prendrait Naruto, son cœur s'était serré et avait-il ressenti l'envie de sauter sur Sai pour le mettre en morceau ?

En fait, il détestait Sai. Mais il détestait surtout Sai parce qu'il était proche de Naruto et de Sakura. Quand il était avec Orochimaru, il s'était senti mal quand son « maitre » lui avait appris tout sourire qu'on lui avait trouvé un remplacent dans l'équipe 7. Quelqu'un pour prendre sa place. Quelqu'un pour le remplacer auprès de Sakura et de Naruto. Quelqu'un qui passerait du temps avec eux, qui parlerait avec eux, qui rirait avec eux.

Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait dit qu'il voulait voir les liens qu'il y avait entre Naruto et lui…

Et quand il était revenu à Konoha, il avait trouvé ce Sai entre Naruto et Sakura. Ils riaient ensemble, ils parlaient ensemble, ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'entendaient bien. Une vraie équipe. Ils étaient amis.  
Et voir Naruto aussi proche de Sai, plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, l'avait rendu malade. En plus de ça, il apprit que Sai habitait chez le blond. Oui, ils passaient tous leur temps ensemble.

Il aurait voulu être la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Naruto. Même s'ils n'étaient pas « amis ». Même s'ils étaient ennemis.

Ce n'était pas par caprice que Sasuke n'avait pas tué Naruto, c'était parce qu'il voulait être important pour quelqu'un.

Son frère l'avait toujours ignoré. Il avait besoin d'être le seul pour Naruto.

Oui, il détestait Sai parce qu'il était jaloux de lui.

Il ne le laisserait pas lui prendre Naruto, se promit-il en fermant les yeux.

ooooo

-Itachiiii ! S'il te plait attend moi !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, petit frère ? Tu n'es pas capable de me suivre ?

-Onii-san ! Arrêtes-toi !

-Et tu sais pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à me suivre ? C'est parce que ta haine est trop petite…

oooo

Les loups tournèrent autour de l'arbre, cherchant le moyen d'atteindre les deux ninjas perchés. Ino s'était plongée dans une espèce de demi-sommeil, demi-délire, pendant une partie de la nuit avant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

Shikamaru lui avait bandé le bras pour stopper l'écoulement du sang, mais le tissu prenait déjà une couleur écarlate. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, cette situation lui été inconnu, et il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas de solution.

Il était urgent d'amener Ino à Sakura pour qu'elle la soigne.

Mais il ne pouvait pas atteindre le camp avec une blessée et les loups.

Et Ino allait de plus en plus mal. Il espérait que la bête ne lui ait pas refilé des maladies.

Et puis, la jeune fille était appuyée à lui, ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais la proximité de leur deux corps occupait une partie de son cerveau. C'est bien pour ça qu'il évitait de se mêler dans des histoires de filles. Il n'arrivait à chaque fois que des malheurs.

-Shika…J'ai mal… J'ai peur…

-Je sais… Répondit-il en regardant sa main couverte de sang séché.

-Je veux partir d'ici, continua t'elle avec une petite voix.

-Je sais aussi… Mais c'est impossible, déclara t'il en caressant le front d'Ino, comme il le faisait quelque fois avec son chat et les faons de son père. Il la sentit se détendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous deux, on est des ninjas d'infiltration, pas de combats. Toi tu ne peux pas prendre possession des animaux, et moi il faut que j'attende qu'il fasse jour pour utiliser mon pouvoir de manipulation des ombres…

Les sourcils d'Ino se froncèrent.

-Alors tu comptes rester percher sur ton arbre jusqu'au levé du soleil !

-Oui.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage tordu de pitié et de déception.

-Et tu te prétends un homme !

-Hein ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

La jeune fille s'éloigna et se mit à califourchon sur la banche, penchant dangereusement d'un côté et de l'autre, causant des frayeurs à Shikamaru qui par reflexe l'attrapa par la taille pour la stabiliser. Elle resserra ses bandages et sorti deux kunais. Elle en mit un entre ses dents pour avoir une main de libre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-Me battre.

-Mais je suis sur que tu ne peux même pas te tenir sur tes jambes, et ils sont cinq et sont affamés !

-T'es vraiment qu'un trouillard.

Et elle se laissa tomber à terre sous l'air bouche bée de Shikamaru. Elle atterrit avec difficulté sous l'arbre, ses jambes tremblantes, entourée par les fauves, qui, étonnés, eurent le reflexe de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Elle lança une volée de shuriken qui rasèrent de prés des touffes de poils gris et brun avant de foncer sur un des loups pour l'attaquer avec son arme. Elle l'enfonça dans le poitrail du loup et esquiva de justesse les crocs de l'animal.

-Alors Shikamaru ! Conduis-toi en homme ! Lança-t-elle au garçon sur la branche qui la regarda d'un air sévère. Un loup lui sauta dessus par derrière, et elle tomba à terre, le repoussant en lui brisant une patte, mettant ses bras au dessus-de sa tête pour se protéger de la prochaine attaque.

Une explosion eut lieu. Une giclure de sang vint terminer sa course aux genoux d'Ino.

-BAKA ! Etre un homme ne signifie pas être stupide ! Rugit Shikamaru devant elle. La protégeant de son corps.

Elle eut peur un instant que tout ce sang qu'elle voyait, par terre, sur les arbres, sur elle, soit celui de son compagnon, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait des kunais explosifs, et l'un de ses objets s'était planté dans le corps d'un des loups… Bouuuh… Ca n'avait pas dû être beau à voir…

-Mais si c'est ça que tu veux, alors d'accord, repris Shikamaru en envoyant ses projectiles qui explosèrent prés des animaux qui les esquivèrent d'un saut.

Et il prit le kunai que tenait Ino, fonçant sur les trois bêtes restantes pour les tuer. La jeune fille le regarda dans un état patraque s'escrimer, sauter, esquiver, se faire griffer, se faire mordre, planter, retirer, déchirer, lacérer. Et quand la dernière bête s'effondra avec un râle de douleur, Shikamaru fit de même, à genoux, vidé de son énergie, ses mollets baignant dans un liquide écarlate.

Le silence reprit possession des lieux, avant que le jeune homme, le nez froncé et la mine dégoutée prenne la parole :

-Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça être un homme ?

Ino, ne dit rien, baissant la tête.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main avec son habituel air boudeur :

-Allez viens ! On rentre au campement.

Elle prit sa main et le suivit en clopinant.

-Tu sais, moi, je t'ai trouvé très brave… Déclara-t-elle simplement.

_A suivre…_

_Prochain chapitre : Et tombent les fleurs de Sakura… _

Le mot de l'auteur :

Mimiko : moouiii, du sang partout partout u !

Naruto (⌐.⌐) : qui nous a fichu une fanficeuse pareille ?

Sai : Dois y avoir pire…

Sakura : Du sang, du sang… C'est bien beau ça, mais après c'est qui qui guérit tout ça ? C'est bibi !

Mimiko : Pardon Sakura-chaaaannn !

Sakura : Mouais.

Ino : Tout ça pour que Shikamaru soit barbouillé de sang…

Mimiko : ouais

Hinata : meuh mais les pauvres loups.

Mimiko : Pardon aux sociétés de protection des bébêtes sauvages mais celles-ci z'étaient vraiment méchantes. Et puis j'aurais pût faire encore plus gore .

Shikamaru : purée ce que les filles ça peut être chiant…

Ino : toi va prendre ta douche !

Un bon point à celui/celle qui trouve d'où la réplique vient !

Et vlan, encore une réplique du même acabit…


	4. Et tombe les fleurs de Sakura

Les Douze Queues du Dieu Renard 

Auteur : Mimiko.

Série : Naruto.  
Genre: Sérieux, bataille et sang. Cette fois-ci faudra pas s'attendre à rire…

Couple : No data…  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tout son univers appartiennent à _Masashi Kishimoto _et pas à moi, mais apparition de deux persos qui eux, sont a moi… Mais s'il vous plait ne me tuez paaaaaaaaaaaassss !!!!

Mot de l'auteur : Note à moi-même : rayer les combats de mes scenarios parce que ça me fait grave chier. Sinon désolé pour l'énorme laps de temps entre le chapitre 3 et le 4 (courbette d'excuse).

Chapitre 4 : Et tombent les fleurs de Sakura…

Tout doucement, il émergea du sommeil.

Un sommeil rempli d'un lapin rose qui faisait du riz sur la lune. Naruto lui avait conseillé de faire des ramens.

-Hnn… Sai, pourquoi t'as fermé les volets ? Marmonna-t-il en essayant de tirer les couvertures. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Non, ses mains restaient dans son dos, il était d'ailleurs dans une position inconfortable, recroquevillé, les bras sous lui et les jambes jointes.

Et il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Et il était attaché.

Et il était aussi dans une pièce inconnue.

Soit dit en passant.

Après un instant de panique, Naruto s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans une chambre. Mais son occupant n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'installer sur le vieux lit d'à côté. Non, il l'avait plutôt balancé sur le sol, dans la poussière, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Quel était déjà cette technique pour dénouer les liens ??? Raaah Sasuke lui avait appris !! Mais tout ce que Sasuke lui disait passait par une oreille et ressortait de l'autre, parce qu'il ne voulait rien apprendre de lui.

Là, il était en train de le regretter…

Ooo

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière lui. Avec Sakura, il fermait la marche.

-Ne regard pas trop derrière toi avec insistance, lui lança en chuchotant la jeune fille.

-… Toi aussi tu l'as senti ?

-Oui. Nous sommes suivis.

-Ca ne semble pas vouloir nous attaquer. Ca se contente de nous observer…

-J'ai déjà mis Néji au courant tout a l'heure. Il veut qu'on le prévienne si quelque chose change dans son comportement.

-Ah bon ? Moi je n'aime pas être observé.

-Il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience.

Sasuke grogna tout en sachant qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas courir en direction de l'intrus, le tuer sans remords et laisser sa carcasse sur une branche.

Ou du moins, il ne pouvait _plus_.

Il était sous interdit de tuer. Ca avait était la condition de son relâchement.

C'était ce qu'avait décidé le Grand Conseil, même si la moitié des vieux schnocks qui le constituait auraient aimé le voir pendre à une corde.

Rien que de penser au conseil, il en avait mal au cœur. Tous ces regards haineux…

Avec lui, c'était le prestige du clan Uchiwa qui était remis en question.

Sakura le regarda broyer du noir intérieurement, toussant pour cacher son rire.

-Putain quand est ce qu'on arrive ? Demanda alors pour la onzième fois Shikamaru, à demi momifié par les bandelettes que la ninja médicale avait enroulé autour de son torse sur les diverses morsures et griffures qu'il avait arboré en rentrant hier soir.

Ino grommela quelques choses avant de rejoindre Tenten, de meilleure compagnie. Elle s'était retrouvée avec un beau bandage et une attelle à son bras blessé avec interdiction de se battre pendant cinq jours. Ca la mettait déjà de mauvaise humeur de savoir qu'elle constituait à présent un poids mort pour l'équipe, alors si en plus elle devait supporter les ronchonnements de son sauveur, elle ne répondait de rien !

- On ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondirent à sa place Lee et Choji en concert.

-Pff, je savais que j'aurais dû rester couché, souffla t'il pour son meilleur ami.

-C'est pas toi qui disait que tu voulais récupérer l'estime de ton père ? Le questionna Choji d'un air étonné.

-Oui mais bon… Manquer de me faire dévorer par une meute de loups sanguinaire pour les beaux yeux d'une fille ne faisait pas parti du scénario…

-Les choses ne se déroulent jamais normalement quand il s'agit de filles.

-Ouais…

-…Ouais.

-En fait je me demande pourquoi mon père dit qu'on ne peut pas se passer des femmes…

Shikamaru se reçut immédiatement un coup de pied dans le creux du genou, envoyé voie express par Sakura :

-Parce que c'est un homme doté d'un grand sens de perspicacité.

-Hé je suis blessé ! Râla le brun, tu devrais le savoir !

-Ne rouspète pas, grâce à moi t'es remis d'aplomb, lui rappela Sakura avant qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

-Dis Sasuke-kun, ça te dérange pas si je te laisse seul en arrière ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai envie d'aller toucher deux ou trois mots à Ino-chan, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire de chat qui fit grimacer le brun :

-Non, je t'en pris…

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et elle courut en direction de la blonde, se plaçant entre elle et Tenten.

-Sakura ?

-Dis moi Ino-chan, qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda celle-ci d'un ton espiègle.

-Eh bien comme on te la raconté, on a été attaqué par des loups.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le combat à duré toute une partie de la nuit ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Ino en baissant la tête, les joues rougies.

-Facile : Toi, Shikamaru, ensemble, toute la nuit !

Les joues d'Ino devinrent de plus en plus rouges et elle crispa sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire des bêtises. Les filles avaient un gène dans leurs corps qui les obligeaient à déballer tous leurs soucis quand on le leur permettait.

-Ca va pas la tête ! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pût ce passer avec un type aussi lent ! Lâcha t'elle en reniflant de mécontentement et en accélérant le pas.

Evidemment dans sa tête, les évènements continuaient à tourner dans une folle ronde. Le dos de Shikamaru, la main qu'il avait posée sur son front, seul geste affectueux qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Elle arriva au niveau de Néji qui la regarda avec surprise le dépasser et continuer à marcher rapidement en avant, plongée dans ses pensées.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tenté de se taper la tête contre l'un des platanes de la forêt :

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette équipe ????!!!!

Finalement la jeune fille s'arrêta regardant quelque chose qui se trouvait en bas de la colline.

-Je vois Teriyama ! S'exclama t'elle en brandissant son bras valide vers dans sa direction.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Shikamaru en s'étirant, se faisant grimacer de douleur à cause de ses blessures.

-Oui, je n'ai plus de nourritures… Ajouta Choji en fouillant comme un malheureux dans son énorme sac à bandoulière.

-Par contre… Continua Ino…

-Quoi ? Demanda Sai.

-…Néji ne va pas être content…

Le brun arriva à sa hauteur pour voir de quoi elle parlait. La ville s'étendait sous ses yeux. Entourée de murailles, devant ses grandes portes en bois se tenaient Hinata, Shino et Kiba qui lui faisait de grand geste.

-…Merde… Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, le visage décomposé.

-Héhé ! Qui est ce qui avait raison ? Lança Kiba une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en bas.

-Hn, j'espère qu'Hinata va bien, répondit uniquement Néji en se dirigeant vers sa cousine.

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire avant d'apercevoir les blessures qu'arboraient Ino et Shikamaru. Elle s'avança vers eux :

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Des loups, répondit la blonde, mais ne t'en fait pas Hinata, ça va ! On doit s'occuper de Naruto en priorité !

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête, le regard déterminé.

-Sai, où sont ils cachés ? Demanda Néji en reprenant le contrôle de l'équipe.

Le ninja aux cheveux noirs et courts passa devant les éclopés :

- Suivez-moi en silence, c'est une ville de bandit.

Il entra dans la ville avant de sauter sur un toit, suivit des autres. Ils traversèrent la ville de toit en toit avant d'arriver à une masure qui se tenait à l'écart. Sai sauta devant, suivie de Sasuke.

-On dirait qu'ils sont partis… Fit ce dernier.

A ces mots, le reste de l'équipe les rejoignirent.

-C'est clair, ça à l'air abandonné.

C'est ce moment que choisi un homme dans un manteau noir bordés de nuages rouges pour apparaitre de nulle part :

-Alors c'est les bébés que nous ont envoyé Konoha ?! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Oh j'en ai arre de faire la nourrice !

Les ninjas se mirent en position de combat, mais Néji leur fit signe :

-Habituellement, ils attaquent par deux, je propose qu'on se divise. Sakura, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino et Shino, vous restez ici. Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Lee et Kiba vous venez avec moi !

-Bien compris !

Pendant que la première équipe distrayait l'étrange homme de l'Akatsuki, la deuxième se faufila à l'intérieur de la maison et comme l'avait prédit le chef de l'équipe, le deuxième membre était là. Sasuke sentit aussitôt le pouvoir du sharingan envahir la pièce.

-C'est mon combat ! Annonça alors Sasuke en se plaçant devant Néji. Laissez-le-moi !

-Très bien, mais si tu es en danger de mort, nous viendrons quand même t'aider, déclara ce dernier en faisant reculer son équipe.

L'Uchiwa eut un rictus moqueur avant de sortir son sabre. Il s'élança sur la silhouette en concentrant toute sa haine. Sa haine n'était plus si petite que ça ! Il allait le lui montrer !

L'air crépita autour de lui alors que des étincelles bleues commençaient à apparaitre le long de son bras. Le manteau noir l'évita de peu et commença une série de gestes de ses mains avant de cracher une immense flamme. Le brun l'évita d'un saut en arrière, étonné.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère d'utiliser le katon. Peut être le testait-il ?

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait Itachi ! Rugit Sasuke en se rétablissant sur ses pieds.

-Où as-tu vu que je m'appelais Itachi ?

ooooo

Quand la deuxième équipe disparut dans le bâtiment, les adolescents se concentrèrent sur leur ennemi. Une fois qu'il eut enlevé son manteau, il ressemblait à un samouraï des temps anciens : il portait un hakama et un haut de kimono ouvert sur son long torse. Un de ses bras était replié dans un pan, l'autre tenait un long sabre. Il portait des sandales en fer à un seul talon, violant les lois de l'équilibre. Une longue pipe sortait de ses lèvres pincées. Il la retira pour pouvoir se présenter :

-Oh des gamins… Je déteste les gamins… Mon nom est Katsugi.

Les ninjas se crispèrent en se mettant en position de garde, sortant leurs armes de leurs vêtements.

-Vraiment malpoli ! Même pas capable de se présenter ! Grogna le membre de l'akatsuki en rejetant de la fumée.

-Moi c'est Sai ! Annonça celui-ci qui avait sorti papier et encre. Il griffonna rapidement dessus.

-T'es un enfant-artiste toi ? Un vrai virus de la société ces feignants ! Marmonna Katsugi sans bouger, continuant à fumer tranquillement.

-Vraiment ? Répliqua le brun avec un sourire aimable, terminant son dernier trait. Trois lions d'encres en sortirent et s'élancèrent sur le samouraï.

Katsugi fit quelques gestes rapide d'une main, bien qu'encombré de sa pipe et planta son sabre dans le sol.

Un immense mur de métal apparut alors. Les bêtes se fracassèrent dessus en éclaboussures noires. Sitôt que le mur disparut, Sai, Choji et Sakura s'élancèrent sur l'homme. Katsugi brandit son sabre dans leurs directions et se mit en position de combat. Il trancha le vide dans une frappe transversale en y mettant toute sa violence :

-_DDOOOOOOO ! _(terme utilisé au kendo lors d'une frappe transversale)

Les trois adolescents furent alors projetés en arrière, sentant comme une lame les déchirer de part en part. Sai ne se laissa pas démonter et repartit aussitôt à l'attaque pendant que Sakura et Choji atterrissaient plus loin. Sai les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, déchiré par une nouvelle lame de chakra.

La jeune fille se précipita vers lui pour le soigner mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Shikamaru les rejoignit :

-Il nous faut une tactique. Attaquer comme des bourrins ne marchera pas. Leur chuchota-t-il.

-Faire des messes basses c'est vraiment impoli ! Les jeunes n'ont vraiment aucune éducation ! Clama Katsugi en faisant la moue.

-Je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance, mais il ne bouge pas de sa place ou très peu. Peut être qu'il est vulnérable d'un autre côté… Il faut le faire bouger ! Moi je vais l'empêcher de se tourner !

Et aussitôt dit, malgré ses blessures il fit face à l'homme et fit son signe avec les mains :

-_Technique de la manipulation des ombres _!

Son ombre se lia à celle de l'homme. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe.

D'un même accord, Sai attaqua à nouveau par devant tandis que Choji attaquait par la droite en roulant et Sakura à gauche.

Katsugi fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

Un mur de métal se forma tout autour de lui, brisant l'ombre de Shikamaru, arrêtant Choji qui s'y fracassa et empêchant Sai d'agir. Seule Sakura qui avait été la plus rapide était rentrée.

Poing levé, elle s'apprêta à le frapper de toutes ses forces mais celui-ci souffla dans sa pipe et un nuage gris envahi le périmètre de sécurité.

Sakura plaqua une main sur son nez, retenant un toussement. L'odeur était âcre, piquait les yeux et prenait à la tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer…

Ses jambes lâchèrent et l'esprit vague elle s'effondra à terre, ne distinguant rien d'autre que le brouillard grisâtre. Elle finit par perdre conscience.

Le mur disparut, libérant sa fumée autour de lui. Katsugi se tenait toujours au milieu, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses couchées à ses pieds.

-SAKURA !!!

-Le tabac c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Annonça le samouraï avec un rire moqueur.

Les ninjas serrèrent les dents en le foudroyant du regard. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Leur ennemi était puissant.

Ino qui se tenait dans un coin les regarda effrayée, consciente de son inutilité et des blessures de Shikamaru.

Katsugi envoya d'un coup de pied Sakura rouler sur quelques mètres, inconsciente. La jeune fille le foudroya du regard devant le peu de respect qu'il avait envers un adversaire aussi fort que Sakura. Oui, la petite était devenue plus puissante et plus courageuse qu'elle, pensa Ino en se mordant la lèvre. Si elle avait eu autant de muscles, elle aussi, elle aurait participé activement au combat.

Si seulement elle avait été Sakura…

Elle pouvait être Sakura, réalisa t'elle au bout d'un moment pendant que les garçons effectuaient leurs manœuvre.

Brandissant ses mains en carré devant elle, Ino projeta son esprit vers Sakura.

Tout devint noir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tourna sur elle-même en se demandant si elle ne s'était pas trompée de conscience. Manquerait plus qu'elle soit dans le corps d'un rat qui passait par là !

Un pétale de fleur rose tomba devant ses yeux, puis il se mit à en pleuvoir tout autour d'elle. Les fleurs étaient brillantes comme des petites lumières.

-Des sakuras… Murmura Ino en en attrapant un dans la paume de sa main.

Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée d'esprit. C'était bien la tête de Sakura, sauf que cette fois-ci, aucune monstrueuse Sakura intérieur ne vint la broyer dans ses main.

-Bon maintenant la trouver !

Tournant la tête elle aperçut un gigantesque arbre. Sous celui-ci se tenait deux silhouettes facilement reconnaissables. Un garçon blond à l'allure gauche dans un costume noir et orange : c'était Naruto. Un autre aux cheveux noirs hérissé, portant un espèce de kimono retenu par une énorme corde, un katana attaché : c'était Sasuke.

Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Elle courut vers les deux garçons, mais plus elle s'avançait vers eux, plus ils semblaient s'éloigner.

Elle arriva dans un champ de fleurs, et repéra dans l'herbe deux petites filles accroupies. Décidant de leur demander son chemin, Ino arriva prés d'elles et eut la surprise de se découvrir. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'était elle enfant. Et prés d'elle se tenait la petite Sakura, son ruban rouge dans les cheveux. Lui souriant timidement

-Mon nez est vraiment comme ça vu de profil ? Se demanda Ino en se dévisageant curieusement.

La petite Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la Ino adolescente. Une fois devant elle, sa main se tendit, son poing refermé sur un cosmos.

-Tiens ! C'est pour toi.

Ino prit la fleur du bout des doigts, l'admirant mélancoliquement. Cela lui rappela pourquoi elle était ici, et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé Sakura, il fallait qu'elle lui parle sérieusement.

Ce qu'elle aurait fait si la fillette ne s'était pas brutalement retournée vers l'arbre avant de se mettre à courir dans sa direction.

-Eh mais… Attends !!! S'exclama Ino en la poursuivant.

Sakura courait vers Sasuke et Naruto, et au fur à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, la jeune fille grandissait pour devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Puis elle trébucha, tombant face contre terre. Elle ne fit rien pour bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Ino soit à son chevet.

-Sakura, ça va ?

-Nooon, je n'y arrive pas.

-Je sais. Mais on a besoin de ton aide. Naruto-kun et les autres sont toujours en danger !

-Je suis nulle, je n'arrive à rien pour les aider !

-C'est faux ! Moi je vais t'aider à les sauver !

-Comment ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me prête ton corps.

Sakura la regarda curieusement.

-Je t'en pris ! Ais confiance en moi !

-…D'accord.

Tout devint blanc.

Ino papillonna des paupières en entendant le son rauque des batailles et des ninjas hurlant à pleine voix leur attaque. Elle vit aussi son corps étendue à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans le corps de Sakura.

Définitivement, elle se bénissait d'être née Yamanaka.

Katsugi était non loin d'elle, la croyant hors jeu, et tenait en distance les ninjas de Konoha grâce son bouclier de métal.

Attendant le bon moment, celui où l'homme serait trop occupé pour remarquer sa présence, Ino regarda rapidement ses camarades. C'est bon. Ils étaient tous en un seul morceau, même si Choji avait apparemment avalé une autre de ses pilules. Mais elle ne se fit pas de soucis : Shikamaru vivant, il ne lui laisserait jamais avaler la dernière pilule de l'armée.

/Saku, comment on fait pour taper et faire du mal ?/

/Humf… C'est régressif ta façon de dire les choses. Il faut que tu amasse mon chakra dans la partie du corps que tu veux utiliser. /

Quand Shino lança une percée avec ses insectes et que l'homme de l'Akatsuki dû les repousser à coups larges d'épée de chakra, Ino se décida à intervenir.

Se mettant en position accroupi/quatre pattes, elle prit de l'élan et fonça, poing derrière elle, accumulant tout son chakra dans sa main, vers le ninja.

Il se retourna en détectant sa présence, et les lames de fer se dirigèrent magnétiquement vers Sakura, mais c'était trop tard. Elle lança toute son énergie dans ce coup de poing et brisa la lame du katana de Katsugi.

Elle sauta en arrière pour éviter les lames et avec une série de pirouette se mit au niveau de ses amis.

-Sakura ! S'exclamèrent-ils avec soulagement.

-Non ! Ino ! Rectifia-t-elle avec une négation de l'index avant de montrer son corps inconscient. Sakura et moi, on cohabite !

-Tu as réussi à lui briser son épée, ça lui reprendra un certain temps pour la reconstituer avec son métal : mais d'ici là : il ne pourra plus utiliser les lames de son chakra, déclara Sai qui en avait fait les frais.

-Il est trop fort pour notre niveau, fit Shino d'un ton morne. On ne pourra pas le battre.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Choji en foudroyant du regard le ninja.

-Parce qu'on ne s'appelle pas Sasuke ou Naruto.

-On est aussi bon qu'eux ! Réagit l'Akimichi avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Oui mais pas en : fonçons tête baissée et bastonnons jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui meurt, sourit ironiquement Shikamaru.

-Meuh…

-Nous devons juste le tenir à l'écart le temps que les autres récupèrent Naruto.

-Tu oublis une chose Insect-man, répliqua Sai, leur ennemi s'appelle Uchiwa Itachi. Ca risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu…

OOO

-Où as-tu vu que je m'appelais Itachi ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche sèche entrouverte alors que son ennemi retirait son large manteau.

Son ennemi à la voix féminine.

Une jeune fille légèrement moins âgés qu'eux, aux longs cheveux noirs hérissé retenus en queue de cheval, avec un nez droit, de fines lèvres pincée et une peau d'opale. Merde s'il n'avait pas de lien de famille en communs alors qu'elle était son portait craché, c'était qu'elle s'était fait remodeler le visage !

Pourtant il avait beau chercher, toute sa famille était morte. Et le sharingan était une technique héréditaire, c'était impossible qu'elle l'ait eut autre part.

Mais en y repensant bien, Kakashi sensei, il l'avait eu où lui ???

Devant son air effaré et perdu, et les mines perplexes de ses compagnons, la jeune fille se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Tsukiko Uchiwa… Je suis la fille de Itachi Uchiwa, ajouta t'elle après un moment.

Ca y est, Sasuke faisait de l'hypertension. Il en était sur. Ou alors c'était les onigirus maison qu'Ino avait tenu à lui faire avaler ce matin.

-Euuuh… Commença Hinata d'une petite voix hésitante derrière lui, alors…vous êtes la nièce de Uchiwa-san ?

Le brun retomba dans la terrible réalité en entendant ses propos, et se mit à considérer d'un œil nouveau le ninja. C'était sa nièce… Aaaaaah nooon ça fait bizarre !!! Rien que l'idée que son frère ait conçu un enfant avec…une femme… Nononononon ! C'était censuré !

Tsukiko le regarda aussi, avec la même curiosité que lui :

-Alors tu es le petit frère d'Itachi… Tu es Sasuke-kun.

-Impossible, vous ne pouvez pas avoir presque le même âge, répliqua Néji qui s'appliquait à rester concret malgré son propre étonnement.

-Oui. Je n'étais d'aucune utilité à mon père en tant qu'enfant, alors il m'a formé en un temps record pour me faire rentrer dans l'Akatsuki, expliqua la jeune fille en brandissant son sabre en direction de son oncle. Et on m'a donnée la mission d'enlever Kyubi, alors ne vous interposez pas sur mon chemin !

-Juste avant de reprendre le combat, intervint Lee, quel âge avez-vous en fait ?

-Ca n'a aucune importance !

La jeune fille s'élança vers le brun, sabre levé, ses pupilles rouges brillantes.

Sasuke se concentra, des filaments électriques et bleutés apparaissant de tout son corps, ses yeux à lui aussi luisaient. De haine. Une haine toujours dirigé vers son frère. A ne pas s'y tromper, il avait sacrifié sa propre fille à l'Akatsuki. Elle… elle était une victime tout comme lui…

Maudit Itachi.

Lui, il fallait qu'il récupère Naruto.

Au dernier moment, celui où il allait lancer son chidori, celui où elle allait utiliser sa technique ninpo de feu, une tornade la frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant voltiger.

Totalement concentrée sur Sasuke, Tsukiko en avait presque oublié de surveiller les autres et Lee avait effectué un merveilleux coup de pied boulet de canon dans ses côtes. La suivant dans son mouvement, il avait enchainé par un coup de pied vers le haut, lui faisant traverser le plafond de bois. Pas très solide apparemment la bicoque. Tenten avait elle aussi agit en envoyant des explosifs par l'ouverture.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Fulmina l'Uchiwa, je vous avais dis de ne pas intervenir ! C'est MON combat !

-Non, coupa Néji en se mettant à côté de lui et se mettant en garde, c'était ton combat tant que c'était avec Itachi que tu te battais.

Le brun fit un geste de la tête quand Sasuke tenta de lui faire changer d'avis et Hinata l'agrippa par derrière pour le faire reculer :

-Tu ne peux pas tuer un membre de ta famille, ajouta t'elle de sa voix cristalline.

Sasuke la foudroya du regard :

-Désolé pour ce que je vais te faire, mais…

-Pardon, répliqua la jeune fille en coupant de divers coups de la paume sur son corps ses arrivée de chakra.

Sasuke se sentit brutalement tout vide, comme s'il venait de dépenser toute son énergie à s'entrainer, sans être pourtant fatigué. Mais ce n'était pas un vide satisfait et repus, c'était de la frustration à l'état brut.

-Touche un peu à Hina-chan et tu morfles, grogna Kiba qui passait prés de lui, attrapant au passage le regard mortel qu'il lançait à la jeune fille. Akamaru montra les crocs pour appuyer les dires de son maître.

Lee vint les rejoindre en quelques sauts :

-Elle a réussi à éviter légèrement mes attaques, mais elle devrait quand même avoir du mal à bouger du côté droit, commenta t'il d'un ton satisfait.

-Bravo Lee !

Néji lui lança un regard appuyé, avant de fixer le trou dans le plafond :

-_Byakugan_ ! Lança-t-il en regardant en transparence. Soyez prêt, elle revient à la charge…

Sasuke fulmina de rage, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça ! Même si ce n'était pas Itachi, cela concernait avant tout son clan !

La petite Hyuga lui avait ôté toute possibilité de combattre à coup de chakra, mais il lui restait toujours ses poings !

Inutilité et impuissance, il connaissait ces sentiments mieux que personne, mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser envahir par leurs portée ! C'était ce que lui avait appris Naruto. Les situations désespérées n'existaient pas quand le blond était dans les parages.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le ninja le plus imprévisible du village.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier le combat qui se tenait sous ses yeux, et se concentrant sur celui qu'il n'osait appeler « ami » que dans son esprit.

Les autres avaient raison. Il accordait trop d'importance à son désir de vengeance pendant les missions. Sa mission s'appelait Naruto, et pas Itachi. Et même s'il venait d'apprendre l'inconcevable, à savoir qu'il se retrouvait oncle par la force des choses.

Il attrapa le bras d'Hinata:

-Allons chercher Naruto.

Si elle eut d'abord l'air étonné, la jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire radieux et hocha la tête fermement.

-Oui.

Ils esquivèrent un jet de flamme et passèrent derrière les combattants pour s'infiltrer par la porte d'où était venu leur ennemie. Quand Tsukiko tenta de les empêcher, Sasuke lui lança une rafale de shuriken qui lui fit changer d'avis, se tournant plutôt vers le molosse qui essayait de faire d'elle son petit déjeuner.

Les deux bruns coururent sans bruits dans les couloirs, ouvrant en vitesse les portes des chambres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Sasuke voulut la détruire, mais elle tomba à terre, sorti de ses gonds, sans son intervention, un jeune homme blond s'écrasant sur elle comme une crêpe.

Deux secondes plus tard, Hinata fut à ses côtés, vérifiant s'il n'avait rien de cassé.

-Naruto-kun, est ce que ça va ?

-Voui, je crois ! Répondit celui-ci de son habituel entrain.

Sasuke le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était pas blessé mais il était attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles. Pourtant il avait réussi défoncer la porte… Comment avait-il fait ? A cloche pied ? Le pire, c'est qu'il en était bien capable…

-Abruti ! Et la technique pour dénouer les liens ! Lui aboya-t-il dessus pour libérer sa colère et cacher son soulagement.

-Oubliée, répliqua Naruto en regardant le parquet pendant que la jeune fille défaisait maladroitement les cordes.

-Ca fait des années que je te la répète !

-Oui, bein j'ai pas de mémoire, que veux-tu que je te dise.

Tu n'as pas de mémoire ou tu ne veux pas en avoir ?

Sasuke essaya de faire disparaitre le petit pincement de cœur qu'il avait. Mais un regard sur Naruto qui souriait bêtement à la petite Hyuga en se massant les poignets, ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

Il avait pris Hinata avec lui dans l'éventualité où il trouverait son camarade blessé. Mais il le regrettait.

-Bon Hina-chan, Sasuke, où il est le connard qui a osé me faire ça ?! Demanda le blond en brandissant le poing.

Le brun ne dit rien, et se mit à rebrousser chemin.

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent d'un air étonné :

-Bein c'est quoi son problème ? S'enquit le premier en chuchotant à la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air très concerné à ton sujet…

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui apprendre que Shikamaru était une fille. Ce qui serait un choc mémorable dans les pensées de tous.

Sasuke soupira de lassitude parce qu'il entendait très bien les messes basses de son coéquipier.

-Je viens d'apprendre que je suis oncle, déclara t'il comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

-Félicitation.

-… Naruto je t'en pris, réfléchit au moins trois secondes avant de répondre automatiquement.

La nouvelle fit son morceau de chemin sur le visage du blond avant qu'il ne s'illumine de compréhension.

-Ah oui… Merde. Et moi qui croyais que ton frère sortait avec Kisame…

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête !

Aïe, encore une image censuré ! Sa pauvre tête… Vivement qu'il soit de retour à Konoha pour murir tout ça tranquillement…

-Je me demande à quoi ressemble son enfant…

-Oh, tu vas avoir le plaisir de faire sa connaissance plus tôt que tu ne le pense. C'est le « connard » qui t'as amené ici.

Il cligna des yeux. Il réfléchissait pour une fois avant de parler.

Le mur en face d'eux choisit ce moment pour se détruire, laissant découvrir un Akamaru salement amoché, du sang épais coulant de ses plaies. Kiba était à peu prés dans le même état, dans le creux du mur opposé. Tenten semblait avoir subi une attaque de genjutsu : elle était inconsciente dans les bras de Lee qui n'osait plus rien faire, laissant Néji se battre à sa façon contre cet ennemi peu ordinaire.

-Attends, c'est ça, le dernier membre de ta famille ? Déclara Naruto dans un état de stupéfaction totale en découvrant la délicate jeune fille évitant et attaquant, comme un papillon dansant dans une rivière de sang.

-Oui.

- Tous malades les Uchiwa… Bon on va aider le beau brun ? Fit Naruto en s'apprêtant à s'élancer tête la première dans le combat. Mais un regard sur son rival l'arrêta.

-Je…ne peux pas. Hyuga m'a détruit toutes les arrivées de chakra…

Mais bon, si c'était lui qui la battait, ça pouvait aller… Un peu. Mais Naruto était toujours prés de lui, avec un air indécis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Les calendes grecques? Néji ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui envoyer son pied au derrière pour le faire bouger.

-Du chakra… Moi j'en ai à profusion… Murmura-t-il.

-Oui et alors ?

OOO

Naruto ferma les yeux, sentant l'eau monter petit à petit dans son monde intérieur. Il se retrouva devant les immenses barreaux qui retenaient Kyubi en lui.

-Du chakra… Moi j'en ai à profusion…

-_Oui, grâce à mon pouvoir,_ répliqua Kyubi.

-Je ne pourrais pas… Lui en prêter un peu ?

Cette idée venait de surgir dans sa tête. Rien qu'à voir la mine dégoutée de Sasuke, il avait eut l'impression d'être un multi milliardaire devant une bande de gamins des rues.

Le démon renard eut l'air de trouver ça marrant car il éclata d'un rire sonore à glacer le sang.

-_Tu dis des choses amusantes petit être…_

-Je ne rigole pas renard à a noix !

-_Oh et bien je suppose que ça doit être possible, mais c'est une chose vraiment stupide. Quand on a la chance d'avoir la force, on ne la donne pas…_

-J'ai dit prêter pas donner. Alors c'est faisable ?

-_Sûrement…_

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir !

L'eau descendit…

-Oui et alors ? Répondit Sasuke, un brin offusqué.

Naruto le regarda circonspect, peu sur de ce qu'il devait faire, avant d'enserrer le brun dans ses bras.

-Mais ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Glapit son coéquipier en tentant de le repousser, mais il l'en dissuada d'un feulement.

-J'essaie un truc.

Pourquoi ce mec était il aussi crispé ? On dirait qu'il n'avait jamais tenu personne dans ses bras !

Sans que Naruto sache comment, ça lui rappela vaguement le jour où il s'était retrouvé en équipe avec Sakura et lui. A cause d'un crétin, il s'était retrouvé lèvre contre lèvre avec Sasuke. Avec le premier baiser de ce dernier, c'était aussi le sien qui était parti… Il n'y avait plus repensé après… Ou avait il cherché à oublier ?

Il s'était battu contre Orochimaru pour tout les moments passés avec Sasuke, mais il avait cherché à mettre celui là de côté…

-Tu essayeras tes trucs plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là ! Et…

Il ne continua pas. Naruto se sentit bizarre l'espace d'un instant : comme s'il se vidait. Mais oui, c'était ce qu'il se passait ! Son camarade devait récupérer son chakra ! Il ne savait pas comment ça avait marché, mais après tout, il s'en foutait… Ils allaient pouvoir combattre. Ensemble.

-Naruto… Ce chakra…

-Tu peux te battre maintenant ! Finit à sa place Naruto avec un de ses plus beaux sourires sadiques.

_A suivre… Prochain chapitre : Le début d'une nouvelle association, la fin d'une époque. _


End file.
